


Taking Gotham/ You Should Have Killed Us

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Bane - Fandom, Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain Boomerang - Fandom, DCU (Comics), DCU (Games), DCU (Movies), Jai Courtney - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Somnophilia, Torture, Vaginal Sex, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the issues with taking some fictions down and reupping them. There's been some issues and I've been going back through to edit things and fix mistakes. 
> 
> My writing...ALL OF IT, is in the moment stream of conciousness, go with it. NOW NOW NOW, so very often my hands can't keep up with my brain. That's why there's spelling errors or missing words. I'm trying to fix this.
> 
> This is a joint under taking by myself and AlexxAplin

Alexander Phenix, the Super-villain known as the Elementalist, had joined his best friend and partner Ariadni Jericho in Gotham after an unfortunate incident in which Talia Al Ghul had decided to attack them on their home turf on the outskirts of Prague. They had followed some leads to Gotham, and had decided that if they were already coming to track down the league of assassins, then they might as well enjoy themselves. 

Alexander was incredibly flexible, and enjoyed causing his bones to make an odd grinding and popping noise that drove Ariadni crazy, thus as they walked down the streets of Gotham he contorted in odd ways, cracking his knuckles and joints just to mess with her. 

He himself was wearing a pair of green glasses with spikes on the corners, as well as his normal burgundy half jacket and mesh shirt underneath. His pants were a mixture of mesh and black fabric, showing hints of skin. He also wore a set of dark, dark purple combat boots with a heel that had a spike that he could use as a weapon, as well as a blade that came out of the toe that he could slice with. 

"Darling, we really should consider doing something fun while we're here, perhaps we should see a movie or something?" he giggled a little as he wrapped his arms around Ariadni's neck from behind, contorting his arms a little.

Long since healed, the clawlike scars marring Ariadni Jericho's once flawless skin hid beneath the red/black lace and leather leotard she wore, more scars rippled her skin beneath the pitch black leather and lace pants covering her thighs. 

Talia Al Ghul was on their shit list in the sincerest fashion. She would pay a lengthy fee for ruining not only Ariandi's flawless skin, but Alexander's perfect face as well. The long deep scar slanting and curling down his chiseled jaw and back around his neck. The length of toxic green to conceal the lock of white in his otherwise crimson hair. 

When Alexander god's awful grinding bones and popping curled around her neck, she shuddered stopping dead in her tracks. "UGH seems to me you are having much fun on your own you whore....AT MY expense no less!" She hissed playfully smacking at her lifelong friend. 

She'd been born with great strength and the ability to control all things electrical. When puberty had hit she'd gained an ability to produce pheromones, she could use to control others. Her blood red hair transitioned in to a bright rainbow of curls at her waist. 

"A movie sounds promising though...Wonder what's playing" She monitored the world around her through various cameras and wavelengths making sure no one came near them.

Talia had used some weird claw weapon on a chain to attack them both, and through investigating on their own (and interrogating another league member) they uncovered that it was a unique League weapon. 

"I would apologize for the bone cracking but it is too much fun to annoy you with it" Alexander said with a slight giggle, clapping slightly "hmm, perhaps we can find something cheesy, like a zombie movie! I think the new movie Undead Strippers: A Nightmare on Stage is out, sounds kinda dumb but it could be worth a laugh" he chuckled

Their leads had brought the terrifying pair to Gotham. The Gotham. Their mission at the moment? Burn the League of Shadows to the fucking ground. Starting with Daddy's girl Talia. 

The healing process for both Alexander and Ariadni had been extensive. Taken months. Tossing her arms in the air the buxom killer stretched as they walked. "You apologizing would be a lie darling and you know it." A noise of amusement and disgust left Ariadni's lips. "What a gods awful title. Let's go!" She snatched his hand dragging him along, her silver bracelets jingling with every step.

In the alley's and shadows of Gotham's sunless streets a group of goon's dressed in clown masks and filthy ripped clothes bearing the Joker's mark skulked and slithered. The sound of feminine laughter and well spoken words drew their attention. Pulling from the hidden side streets and crannies of the decrepit ghettos they made themselves known. Cracking bats against Dumpsters, chains dragging, all cackling like maniacs.

Ariadni felt the ripple in the static waves first. The closest thug had a length of chain sailing at her. Instantly she rose a barrier of electricity around herself and Alexander, her hair floating up around her as she rounded on the would be attackers.

Alexander growled low and ducked down, sending a ripple through the earth in the goons direction, knocking them over before he conjured a flame in his hands "Now now boys...there's no need to get violent with us; sure I like to play a little rough but you have to ask nicely first" he taunted, his flames growing white hot, melting the chains in one of the goons' hands, turning it into molten, liquid metal that the goon just barely managed to extricate himself from before he got burned.

Ariadni was in a mood and not so nice. "As for me... Well darlings I'm a sadist and you've just disobeyed a very simple rule I have." She gathered power to her, fast and hard. "You fucking KNEEL!" Her hand shot out directing the current she controlled toward the properly pissing themselves thugs, vaporizing three of them.

Neither Alexander nor Ariadni noticed that two had run away almost immediately, knowing their boss, The Clown Prince of Crime would want to know of new meta humans in his turf right away. They saw this as a chance to get in good with the boss.

Alexander looked to Ariadni "Well, now that all that is over, shall we go check out that movie?" he asked, a hand on his hip as he looked around, wondering if anyone else would be brave enough to attack.

Adjusting her breast in her top she admired her deadly art explosion. "Sounds like a wonderful plan to me." They left the mess for someone else to deal with. 

Harley Quinn spun around and around listening to the rain and the echoes of the henchmen and Mistah J working on some new bombs. Things were going to get fun again soon.

Joker welded and braided and looped wires and bits where they needed to go. Muttering to himself now and again. The loud banging of doors and the scraping sounds of obnoxious insects scuttling. 

The door to his lab burst open and one of the bigger goons rushed in babbling. Joker muttered for him to shut up, the guy kept talking. Breaking Joker's focus.

The goon was a bit of a moron, and continued to ignore Joker's warnings. In the meantime Alexander took Ariadni's hand "Come on Darling, let's go find the theatre in this crazy town" he grinned, extinguishing the white hot flame in his other hand so that no one noticed it as they walked.

Sitting in the theater Ariadni cackled at how utterly idiotic the movie was. THe fake breasted strippers on the silver screen shuffled towards the men in the audience, groaning and moaning hungrily. "So terrible!”

The movie was absolutely terrible, but Alexander had busied himself by making his joints creak and crack to creep out the people in the audience, snickering a bit "where are the male strippers? give me some of those!" he commented, his wrist making a creaaaak--snap" sound

Ariadni shivered listening to the cracks and pops, the audience whispering questions about the extra sounds. Confusion and fear rippling through them. 

Smirking Adni opened her mouth letting loose a strangled, grating, gasping sound similar to the noise made by the malignant spirit in the Grudge. Holding back her laugh at the panic flitting across the other movie goers.

Joker had repeated himself three times and the goon hadn't shut his mouth, Joker lost focus breaking a piece of the mechanical puzzle he worked on. 

In a fit of rage he whirled on the yapping thug gripping the sides of his face and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing. "I SAID IT I TOLD YOU!" He screamed. "Shut the fuck UP!" He pulled back, bringing his leg up to kick the now fearful henchmen square in his chest sending the offensive male soaring into darkness.

The second thug looked fearfully at Joker "But boss!! there's new metahumans in town! Two of em! We saw em wearing your colors! They're mighty powerful too" he watched Joker fearfully. 

The first coughed and sputtered "Yeah, the guy said he liked it rough too...they were both really...kinda hot in a scary way”

Alexander was having too much fun, scaring the patrons tickled him to no end, in fact combined with Ariadni's sounds, the nearby moviegoers were more afraid of the noises than the movie itself

Joker stopped his advance toward the second thug, "My colors?" Breath hissed through his teeth, his face twisting maniacally. "Reeeeeally?!" He punched the second goon in the face, delighted to see the blood gush from behind the mask. "HARLEY!" He bellowed.

Harley was at his side in seconds. "Yes puddin'?" She cooed, batting her eyelashes.

Ariadni raised the sounds she made higher, her finger twirling through the toxic green strand in Alexander's hair. She spread her senses over the theater, feeling the panic rising amongst the movie goers, she zapped a few people now and then, nothing to kill but just scar.  
The second goon groaned and fell down, holding his face as the first watched Joker and Harley fearfully, worried that he might be next on the list of getting punched. 

Alexander smirked a little "this is super fun" he purred in Ariadni's ear, before he sat comfortably, changing the bones he was crackling so that the sound changed a little

Joker snatched Harley by her hair kissing her sloppily. "We're going to the movies." He dragged her out the door. 

Ariadni giggled letting her throat rest. "This is going to be most fun." A soft laugh escaped, her mind wandering over their reason for being here. She was going slice Talia to ribbons with the very same weapons she'd used against them.

Alexander smirked a bit, he had just the idea too, taking her weapons from her, and marking her up just the same way she had marked them. Only he also wished to find the reason behind the league's seeming immortality, he had heard stories...and well, he was curious.

Time passed and they were about half done with the film when things got strange. There were a few bangs here and there and the sounds weren't from them or the film.

Joker and Harley tossed Joker Gas bombs threw the doors letting the quick release canisters begin their work. His face twisted in giddy anticipation. What fresh toys would this bring him?

Ariadni felt the static shift immediately. Her hand grabbing Alexander's thigh immediately. "Barrier, against toxin!" She hissed

Alexander wasted no time, taking in clean air and making a pocket around them before building a hollow dirt mound, dense enough to block the toxin while filtering in clean air "I have a feeling we've got company" he said quietly, pressing his palm against the dirt mound and sending a pulse of warmth through it to solidify it a bit, almost cooking it like clay. 

It was still porous, so the clean air could circulate...but it would take some serious work to bust it down from the outside.

Much in the way echo location worked Ariadni pulsed her electricity through the crowd, the panic had died to silence. The feed back came after some moments of utter stillness.

Bodies jerking, heart racing, blood rushing faster then normal in everyone but a certain set. Then the evolved pair heard it....

Laughter, sickening, maniacal, gasping peels of laughter. The sound conjuring images of circling monkeys. 

Joker twirled and danced toward the shell of dirt, his delight was a physical thing, he examined the thick mound, acting as if a magician presenting a trick, he bent at the waist knocking on the dirt as a salesmen would a door. "Mmmhmmmm heh eheh ehee! CANDY GRAM!" He howled.

Ariadni and Alexander looked at each other rolling their eyes. Crouching down, and breathing deeply Ariadne pulled vast power to herself, backing into Alexander so he was in her powers blind spot, unaffected, with a blood curdling scream she pushed it out vaporizing the mound of dirt, a few movie goers and even some of Joker's thugs. 

Smirking she licked her lips. "And here we didn't get you anything" She teased.

Alexander smirked a bit as the electricity went out, he looked to Joker and smirked "Where do we sign handsome?" He asked with a playful grin, looking the Joker over. The man was absolutely ripped, he could see that much through the purple and green suit the man wore, he could see the man's metal teeth, as well as the tattoos that were visible on his arms…

Alexander had to admit, the man was fucking hot. He knew he should be cautious, but truthfully he was more turned on than anything. 

One of the Joker's goons started coming closer, and before the man could get too close Alexander shot a ball of fire inches from the man's feet "Ah ah ah...not too close now, we're eager to speak to your boss, doesn't mean you can touch without asking" He smirked. 

He knew if things got dangerous he could draw the toxin out of the dirt that was left and direct it with his elemental control. His power was most commonly over earth, fire, air and water, but if he truly worked at it he could control other elements at a molecular level such as metals, toxins, and other things...it was just incredibly taxing for him unlike the 4 basic elements.

Joker thrilled, his cock surging to life at the display of powers, the gorgeous revealing clothing the male wore. With heavy breathe he lunged forward grabbing the male. "Mine cunt!" He growled, having gotten past Ariadni to crush his lips to Alexander's, his fingers knotting in the flaming hair.

Harley came at Ariadni, with a mallet. The weapon looking far too massive for such a petite person. "C'MERE SPARKY!" She shrieked, launching through the air.

Ariadni clicked her tongue, grabbing the attacking woman's messy blonde/red/blue pigtails, and jaw, thrilling when the psychotic beauty squeaked in fear. "Remember to breathe" She grinned, her lips a inch from Harley's, Ariadni exhaled, parting her cupid's bow lips a cloudy red smoke spilt from her lips, washing over Harley. 

Back violently bowed and no real escape all Harley could do was inhale the red mist, euphoria taking her over, mind filling with thoughts of only making this gorgeous woman happy however she could. An enthralled sigh left her lips as the taller woman stood her upright once more.

Alexander was surprised at the enthusiasm from the Joker, though from the famed and unpredictable clown prince of crime anything was possible. He kissed the Joker hungrily, groping the man's ass with one hand as he hooked a leg over the Joker's hip, grinding against him. He had pretty much lost track of what was going on with Ariadni, after all the Joker needed his undivided attention. 

The goons watched with fear, fascination...and depending on the goon, lust. some of the gay ones found the scene between Alexander and Joker smoking hot, as the straight ones watched Harley and Ariadni with fascination

Joker grunted grinding himself against the male, digging his nails into him. He was going to mark the male and own him. 

Harley wrapped her arms around Ariadni nuzzling her neck and cooing happily, her hands running over the woman. "What's ya name Doll Baby?"

Ariadni smirked before smacking Harley around a bit, the happy sighs and shrieks coming from the blonde were pure sex to her ears. "I never fucking said you could speak." She purred, "He," she pointed to Alexander who was all but getting fucked by Joker. "Calls me Ariadni, enemies call me Euphoria you call me... hmm Doll Baby. I quite like that my mewling little quim." She turned to wrench Joker and Alexander apart a bit delighting in their pained grunts. 

"If ya gonna fuck get naked, if ya gonna dry hump stop it now. Fucking pair of teases." Her lips curled as she tugged them again. "We've got shit to discuss before there's fucking”

Alexander pouted a bit "Aw, spoilsport" he stuck his tongue out at Ariadni a little before he looked at Joker with a warm smile "Hop on my back Handsome, this Theatre isn't the place for a discussion...or what we are gonna get up to after" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, kissing Joker's nose before carrying him piggyback style "Where we going?" He asked Ariadni curiously "I'm sure Joker's got a place we could use to crash...once we work out an arrangement of course" he grinned

Joker talked over Ariadni before she could speak, his arm extending. "Follow the insects!" He cackled, shouting orders to his henchmen.

Ariadni bristled a bit at the interrupt, her power lashing out to fry a few more still laughing civilians, she stopped them laughing. Harley clung to her arm as they all left the theatre babbling about different pretty boys that Adni might like and all about poison ivy who was her best friend and into plants. Joker had tried ordering Harley to shut up but as she was enthralled to Ariadni at the moment she ignored him.

This ruffled him, he instead bit, licked and sucked his way up and down Alexander's neck and shoulder. The group in it's entirety causing quite the macabre parade. Joker left hickies where he could on the other males body as he rode his back, questions ran through his addled mixing with thoughts of blood and gore and his cock plowing the other man. 

The goons pulled open the large metal doors backing away for the clearly in power three. When the doors closed Harley pulled Ariadni to a special space to sit, going to her knees beside the woman with out needing to be told. Clearing her throat Ariadni looked around. "We came here to kill Talia Al Ghul. Gain immortality and take this shit hole city. Also kill some supers.”

Alexander giggled as he carried Joker, sighing in pleasure at the hickies and the nibbling. When they arrived at the hideout, he sat down with Joker on his lap, grinning a bit. "Yeah, Talia gave me this scar, and the scars on Ariadni's back, we're here to kill her and maybe make a name for ourselves at the same time...might even take on the Batman while we're at it? if you're in the mood for some help?" he asked with a smirk.

Ariadni busied herself with listening to Harley and pushing her senses out through the massive abandoned building. Discerning where each and every henchmen was, getting a general idea of what they were doing. 

Joker spaced out for a while getting his thinking cap on. He assessed the two. They were interesting to say the least. How to make them his... the woman was mouthy. Going to get her punched. The man was into pain...sexy, sexy, sexy. He focused on the present again, locking lips with the flame haired male. 

Harley mewed like a content kitty telling Ariadni the ins and out of the city, who was who and where the territories ended and began.

Alexander giggled slightly, kissing back and groping Joker's ass a little "Mmm, I take it you like the idea of us sticking around? Helping out with things?" he asked, his hands sliding under the Joker's shirt to caress over his skin, just mapping all of it out and familiarizing himself with it.

Joker sliced open Alexander's shirt with a knife he pulled from seemingly no where. "Sounds crazy to me. I like crazy. Always wanted to own Gotham. PAINT THE TOWN GREEN AND PURPLE!" He howled, tossing his dagger into the leg of one of the henchmen, cackling as the man dropped. He drug Alexander to the ground ripping his clothes off. 


	2. Captain My Captain/Will you be my Bane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for all the editing

Ariadni clicked her tongue, snapping her fingers to Harley. "We clearly aren't getting a bit of work done here for now. Show me this city. Who's a girl have to kill to get a motorcycle and guns...maybe some dinner" She pulled Harley out of the hideout.

Harley squealed in delight, going on and on about who was who where to get the shit Adni wanted and how fun it was to harass the gun runners. She went on about a guy she knew named Captain Boomerang and swooned at Ariadni's full body laugh over the man's name.

Cackling and running his tongue along Alexander's cock, drooling over it as the musky male scent filled his nose.

Ariadni darted through the street with Harley and a few goons in tow.

Alexander moaned and arched at that "mmm...fuck" he groaned; he knew that with the Joker the man was just as likely to suck him off, as he was to bite his dick off...but the danger was kinda hot.

Harley hefted her red and black diamond designed Mallet "Ya know, Mistah J and I worked with Boomerang a while ago, but he should be lurking around here somewhere...OH BOOMBOOM! WHERE ARE YA?”

Ariadni giggled "It's such a ridiculous name! WHY call himself that!?" She giggled again. "Brilliant I am so calling him Boomboom! OI BOOMBOOM YOU WEIRD WHORE WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted loudly.

Joker applied a bit of pressure with his teeth, laughing around Alexander's meaty cock. Working his tongue up and down and around. His fingers dragging up his sides.

"Excuse me, I am NOT a whore...i do not charge, especially not for ladies like yourselves, and I only go "BoomBoom" in the bedroom, so there" George (also known as Captain Boomerang) announced as he dropped down from the shadows.

Alexander smiled, moaning as he slid his fingers through Joker's hair "mmm, you have a talented mouth Darlin...why don't you move that gorgeous body of yours around so I can enjoy your cock as well?”

Ariadni's jaw dropped, he eyes roaming up an down the broad shouldered, muscle bound, gorgeous male. "Too bad, I'd actually pay money for you... woooof" She grinned, arms crossing under her breast.

Joker for once did as he was told, shimmying around to straddle Alexander's, instead of releasing the other man's cock he simply corkscrewed, keeping tight pressure with his lips but no teeth.

George smirked a bit "Well, I think you'd come out a little better with me offering a free of charge deal" He grinned "What's your name?" he added before Harley giggled

"I call her Dollface, she's VERY pretty BoomBoom"

Alexander moved to suck on joker's cock as well, moaning at the thick girthiness of it, bobbing his head back and forth a bit with a sigh of pleasure.

Biting her bottom lip teasingly the meta human bowed a bit. "I go by Euphoria... 'friends' call me Ariadni. A pet calls me Mistress." She smirked, watching the waves of heat pour off his body. "What do I call you aside from toy?" Her voice became sensual.

Joker giggled his hips wiggling in lust at the skill with which this stranger worked his cock, he refused to be shown up, so with out warning he deep throated Alexander's throbbing member and rammed two fingers up his ass.

"The name's George, but my friends call me Digger" he answered simply "Not sure why, it is an alias that stuck" he admitted with a shrug and smile "Pleasure to meet you" he added, kissing Ariadni's hand with a seductive grin.

Alexander moaned, spreading his legs a bit and moving to deep throat the Joker's cock as well. He moaned and arched into him, wondering if the Joker liked to be fucked…

An actual blush crept up Ariadni's cheeks, from her neck to her hairline. "W-well then. I think I'll stick with BoomBoom or George. Digger makes ya sound like the mole man"

Harley leapt between Boomerang and Euphoria her arms shooting out to push them apart, as they fell she herself went low doing the splits, A spray of bullets zipping past where the three had just been standing. "Ya two ok?!" She crawled toward Ariadni.

Joker slurped up and down Alexander''s cock groaning and rocking his hips, throat fucking him harder, he spread his legs to lower himself further, his ghost white skin beading with sweat.

"Definitely not a mole man" he answered before he yelped as he fell, looking back toward where the bullets had come from and tossing a boomerang out, hoping to knock the gun out of one of their attacker's hands. "Who the fuck are these guys?" George frowned

Alexander moaned in pleasure, gripping Joker's ass as he sucked eagerly, bobbing his head and moaning hungrily "Mmm...fuck" he purred as he pulled back to take a breath.

Ariadni shrieked as she too hit the ground, the sound of gunfire was the only thing that kept her from kicking the fuck outta Harley, anger drowning the desire to laugh at the actual boomerang that George used. "I dunno!" She seethed getting to her knees, she wrenched power to herself, her body glowing with it. "BUT THEY ARE DONE!" She screamed releasing the storm of power in the directions the bullets had come from, even though she was in a rage she made sure at least one was still breathing.

Harley rolled and leaped to a standing position, her mallet at the ready, she walked over and closed Boomerang's dropped jaw, "Idnt she just greeeeat!?"

Joker finally came up for air, "Now that's a fucking blow job red!" He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up for a sloppy, passionate kiss, both their breath smelling of cock musk. You fuck my ass I blow on your face" He ordered bending over the couch they'd been beside.

Boomerang chuckled "She's pretty fantastic" he agreed, his boomerang coming back to his hand as he slid it back into his pocket. The boomerangs were solid metal, made of an alloy that was extremely durable and easy to modify with things such as bombs, electron packs and more. He slowly got up, stretching a little bit and moving to grab the last one standing "Who do you work for?" He growled

Alexander kissed back eagerly, before he nodded "Don't have to ask me twice" he purred, sliding two fingers into Joker to make sure he was open enough, before he moved behind him and slid his cock in deep with a groan of pleasure.

Ariadni moved in behind Boomerang her arms coiling around his waist her hands reaching to the enemy to grab the offending males testicles threw his clothes, she delighted in the yelp it produced. "Check him for a scar it will look like this. Perhaps a bit bigger." She used her free hand to pull out her phone and call up a picture she'd taken of a the marks hidden on the flesh of previous League of shadows goons she and Alexander had killed.

Harley pulled at the mans clothes lifting and shifting his limbs and hair so she could inspect all of him. She cackled a bit twisting the mans head and neck so hard she snapped it "Looky looky he's got it here on the nape of his neck!" She proudly displayed the grotesquely angled section.

Joker cried out in pleasure, fingers digging into the couch, teeth bared in pleasure pain, "Fuuuuck, yes!" He pushed backing aching to be fucked harder, needing that pain.

Ariadni moved closer and inspected the dead man. "More like my best friend and I are hunting this puke sacs cunty head bitch. Talia Al Ghul." She smirked, moving to press her chest to Bommerang's, "Wanna help us take this shitty city? Make the villains the masters?" She gave him a seductive half smile.

Joker moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips, making needy grunts against Alexander's lips his hands reaching back to grab and grope where he could.

Boomerang smirked "Mmm...I like that idea" he purred "gotta admit, I have some ideas of a few cool ways we could team up" he added, sliding an arm around Ariadni with a seductive grin.

Alexander groaned in pleasure, growling and nibbling on Joker's lip as he fucked him harder and deeper "so fucking tight" he growled hungrily

Harley sulked letting the dead body drop to the ground, she wasn't getting any attention.

Ariadni bit her bottom lip, making a pleased sound, her long pointed nails teasing welts under Boomerang's smudged T-shirt, marking his skin. "Mmm please do tell?" She rocked her hips into his playfully.

Joker growled biting his lover back harshly, scratching, biting, licking, and sucking, groaning and cursing.

Boomerang grinned a little bit, "Well, I've always wondered if we could put an electric charge on my boomerangs before I throw em..." he purred "but then again, there are some other fun things we could do too" he grinned, groping her ass lightly.

Alexander groaned, fucking into Joker deeper and harder, knowing there was only a matter of time before he'd be cumming into his lover.

"Well. that sounds quite good to me. Maybe I can help with the electricity." She moaned softly, the mans hands were massive and heat was pouring off them was delicious. "Mmm while this is fun Harley told me of a couple other people I could recruit to my cause."

Harley perked up jumping to stand behind Ariadni and hug her from behind. "Yeah! Boomboom even knows him! Don't ya!? Ya know, Bane!"

Joker reached down jerking his cock roughly his other hand reaching lower to tug at Alexander's balls, massaging then as he grunted and groaned.

Boomerang raised an eyebrow "You want to recruit Bane? I hate to burst your bubble but he doesn't really like to work with other people, especially against the League of Assassins" he admitted, "but...feel free to try" he added with a smile.

Alexander moaned hungrily, thrusting faster and harder "mmm...want my cum in your hole?" he growled in Joker's ear, thrusting in deeper and harder.

Smirking with confidence Ariadni laughed softly. "Oh don't worry love. I have a feeling he won't like his little cunt of a 'leader' scarring my body with a supped up version of some of the weapons used to nearly kill him." Her full lips pursed in a hateful scowl. "If he won't go willingly, I'll simply use my other powers on him..."

Harley lead the way as Euphoria and Cpt. Boomerang got to know each other a bit more and she teased about his Villain name.

Joker choked out a loud lustful "Yes! Fuck my hole, drench my hole with your jizz!!" His head spinning and his chest heaving.

George smiled slightly "If anyone can win him over, it is you" he agreed, smiling slightly though he had his doubts about whether she could really get Bane to help her.

Alexander groaned, and he found that with a few more thrusts, he was cumming hard, filling Joker full of cum as he continued thrusting wildly.

"Compliments will get You everywhere, Baby" She teased, bumping him with her shoulder. "Besides I have Harlequin disobeying Joker this very moment" Her eyes followed Harley as she slowed.

"Here we are, Doll Face, Bane likes to hide out here" She pointed to the nearly empty traditional Japanese Udon/Sushi House, the windows were covered in Paper covers.

Joker gave a shout, feeling his hole fill with Alexander's hot thick cum, when the last throb stopped he stood on shaking legs, grabbing his lovers throat, as he furiously jerked his own cock, thick jets of his jizz splashing over the red heads face.

Boomerang chuckled "Figures, bull in a china shop" he muttered, one hand on a boomerang just in case things went south.

Alexander shuddered in pleasure, licking Joker's cock clean before starting to get some of Joker's cum off his face and licking it from his fingers.

Ariadni collected a burst of power, letting it ripple and churn just under her skin, "Is he big like you?" She questioned, a smirk playing on her lips.

Harley giggled hysterically and bashed the front doors open with her red and blue diamond shaped mallet. "THREE ORDERS AH BEEF UDON AND MISO SOUP TO GO!" She bellowed.

Joker watched with fascination, thrilled from the post fuck high. He crushed his lips to Alexander's, cuddling close to him, he looked around only just noticing the missing women "Where the FUCK did those two go?" His voice changed pitch on the swear.

Boomerang chuckled "Bigger, Bane is...well let's just say "Juiced" is not even close to accurate when it comes to Bane" he shrugged "I'm surprised he hasn't made a name for himself as a fetish model" he admitted with a grin.

Alexander kissed back hungrily, nuzzling Joker and cuddling close "Ariadni probably decided to track down some leads while we were...occupied" he grinned, nibbling on Joker's lip "they'll be back by daybreak I'm sure, though while they're away...we could do some planning of our own..." he grinned.

Ariadni praised Harley for her grand entrance, her eyes scanning the room as she listened to George. "That big hmm?? I'm going to have such fun with BOTH you and him BoomBoom..." Turning to the now filled with henchmen restaurant, she let a sultry, determined grin spread across her lips.

Harley covered her mouth laughing. She took her place to Ariadni's left, Boomerang flanking her Ariadni's right as the three advanced toward Where Bane stood tall and broad.

"Do tell, do tell, what does thee of huge cock have in mind?" Joker cackled. "WE were FUCKING. Don't go editing yourself Red." Joker pulled on his discarded pants tossing Alexander his, he walked into his planning area.

George chuckled "Mmm, think you can handle us both?" he asked curiously in her ear before he looked to Bane, the hulking man studying them

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Bane asked, his voice in a low tone, though his bearing showed that he was being cautious, watching Ariadni curiously.

Alexander smirked a bit "well, I'm thinking that we should try to take some more territory, gather resources. While I know we can take on the league, it wouldn't hurt to have some backup to do so" he said simply "Who knows, we might even be able to take on The Batman, I know of a few ways we could...bring him over to our cause.

Heat spread through Ariadni's belly, a thrill running up her spine, she gave George a nod, running her hand down his chest before advancing closer to Bane, taking her jacket off, tossing it to Harley, "we have a good many things to discuss Bane," she licked her lips pulling at her top, unbuttoning the collar and yanking it off right there in front of everyone, her breast barely covered by a sheer deep red bra, she raised her hair pulling it into a messy heavy bun she got right up against Bane taking hold of his massive hand, she ran his fingers over the violent scars on her abdomen and breast then turned her back to him with no fear or hesitation, she exposed her back and spine it too covered in deep ugly scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker cracked his knuckles and did a few stretches as he contemplated Alexander's words and glorious ass. "Gaining more territory is a must, I've been working on that myself here and there-Just hoooow do you expect to get Batsy on our side? Do you know who he really is? I do." He giggled in that varying pitch way he did.

Bane frowned, watching her cautiously, gripping her wrists and lifting her off the ground easily "Excuse me. I don't think that is appropriate for a first meeting, yes you have scars as do i...we all have scars. Why are you here" he said bluntly, tossing her slightly so she landed in one of the chairs.

Alexander smirked a bit "You do?" he asked curiously "hmm...that is interesting...as for getting him on our side, let's just say one of my abilities involves mind control" he grinned "So if we could capture Batman, I could definitely persuade him to join us”

With a slight moan Ariadni, tossed her head back and laughed, relaxing into the chair, her body languid. "Ah but you see, Bane, your scars and mine are special. Unique if you will. Why don't you ask me how I got mine? Also I could have been worse, taken my pants off and shown you the rest" She purred, her powers, both the electrical and the pheromones, at the ready if things went south.

Harley growled under her breath, fists balled, how dare that jerk mistreat her Doll Face like that. "Ya rotten sonovabitch! Don't go being a asshole ta such a beautiful lady! Or me an BoomBoom will bust ya a new one. OR TWO!" She shouted, ignoring the guns cocking and knives being drawn.

Blinking slowly Joker grinned in a depraved way. "MIND CONTROL!?!? BRILLIANT!" He dashed from the room and after a few moments came back dragging a goon with him, "THIS ONE! MAKE HIM PISS IN THIS CUP AND DRINK IT! He's a weirdo with a phobia of bodily functions. I keep him around to mess with him"

The goon was struggling to leave the room but Joker sent a punch to his gut and the goon gagged and hit the floor still conscious.

Bane raised an eyebrow "Special you say? do tell" he said simply, raising a hand to his men so they would lower their weapons "No fighting yet...let's hear the lady out" he said simply, amused, and somewhat curious.

Boomerang put a hand on Harley's shoulder "relax Harl, we're a bit outnumbered at the moment" he said simply

Alexander chuckled and nodded "Alright, i'll humor you" he purred, reaching out with his power and touching the goon's mind, making his phobia invert itself, and making him drink his own piss.

Ariadni tilted her head toward Harley, "I am unhurt silly bird, just behave. Now Bane" she brought her arms up behind her head crossing her legs, "my scars came from that little whore you call Master. Talia Al Ghul. She went back to that hole you and she grew up in, took all the shitty little weapons use to mar your stunning body, melted them down. Purified them and made weapons that ripped into my once flawless supple flesh." She bit her lip shaking off the agonizing memory.

"She and her masked wanna be ninjas that mine and my dearest friends power and territory in Prague was worth her time to take over." Adni let her native accent bleed through her voice for a moment before erasing outright as she stood, circling Bane. "She tore him and I apart after drugging us while we slept. The pain was so great it broke the drugs affect and we woke bleeding and screaming."

Harley grumbled and cursed only falling silent when Euphoria told part of her tale. The twin tailed blonde covered her mouth.

Joker howled with maniacal laughter watching the scene play out, he grabbed Alexander, twirling him around and around to music only her heard. "Fantastic, brilliant, sexy glorious freak that you are!!!!”

Boomerang's eyes widened at the tale, before Bane chuckled softly "And what...you think I would be willing to help you take down those that made me what I am?" he asked, crossing his arms. The idea was tempting...if foolish. "Give me a good reason why I should" he added simply "Because let's face it...your magical cunt isn't nearly enough to make me risk my neck to take down the League...not even making you my Esclava Sexual is worth that my dear" he smirked.

Alexander grinned "told you I was a man of many talents darling" he purred, kissing the Joker hungrily, biting the Joker's bottom lip and groping his ass "That enough of a demonstration to convince you that I can take on the batman? Possibly the boy wonder too...maybe you and I could have one each, might even brainwash them so that all they want to do is serve and taste our cocks." He smirked.

Eyes wide and body stood frozen, "M...m-magical cunt...?" Ariadni inhaled sharply, her face contorting her arms wrapping around her sides, he body shook as she doubled over. "Magical Cunt!!" She shrieked letting loose the most ridiculous hysterical laughter, she cackled so hard her eyes filled with tears, once she finally calmed enough she stood properly. "That... was bloody brilliant, Mi amigo muy musculoso" She giggled a bit more wiping her eyes dry. "You wouldn't be alone in this endeavor nor are we the only ones involved in this. My dearest friend has Joker with him...they might still be fucking buuut I'm not sure on that." She pulled her shirt back on grinning. "Also, Usted sería el esclavo en ese sentido muy perra"

Harley barely remembered and Spanish, something like Ariadni calling Bane's stupid self muscular and a bitch... "Doll Face show em what ya can do!" She stomped her foot.

Joker gawked. "You just night be crazier than me. I LOVE THIS IDEA! I LOVE IT I LOVE IT YES MAKE THEM DROWN IN OUR SPUNK!" He grabbed Alexander's ass, slapping it roughly as they spun.

Bane chuckled slightly "Oh I highly doubt that my dear, but...well, perhaps we could swap off" he said simply, "hmm...the Joker you say?" he asked curiously "i'm Intrigued, but I'll need a bit more insurance than that, perhaps you and this friend of yours could do something for me?" he asked "I think Harley might be able to help as well...Ivy stole something of mine" he said simply "Perhaps you could get her to join your cause, and return what she stole from me? if you did that, then I would be willing to help you"

Alexander smirked a bit "mmm, Glad you like my plan Darling, I think we will paint this town purple and green in no time" he grinned

Ariadni listened closely, enthralled by his gravel and satin voice, she pulled her hair loose as she went to Boomerang's side, leaning on him a bit. "That sounds like a most excellant idea. I've heard of her, fellow ginger and all." She cast her eyes up to Boomerang smiling softly, as she spoke to Bane. "So Bane is this something you want to tag along with or shall We do it with out you?"

Harley sighed pouting dramatically. "So this goomba wants us ta help him but he hasn't even bothered to ask ya name Doll Face. Such a rude cue ball." She tossed her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Most definitely!" Joker cackled, he stopped them spinning suddenly and whipped out his cell phone, dialing Harlequin's number, he groaned and shouted a string of curses when he heard the stupid ringtone she had for him come from a desk drawer.

Bane smiled slightly "I'll leave you to it, Poison Ivy wouldn't be willing to see you, if I was with you; because she would fear my retribution" he said simply "if you can win her over...then I have no doubt that our feud will end" He grinned

"I will see you soon though, I have no doubt of that" he purred as Boomerang smiled slightly "come on, looks like we have a date with the most poisonous plant in town" he said simply

"Also...I know her name already Harleen, her name is Ariadni, word travels fast around here" he said simply with a shrug

Alexander smiled slightly "Give me a minute, I'll try Ariadni" he said simply, grabbing his phone and dialing Ariadni's number.

Ariadni ruffled her hair before speaking. "What precisely did she take from you? And how?" She gave a derisive laugh. "The how you can tell me after I take care of her... Meet ya back here guapo" Taking Georges hand in her the meta human lead the way back outside. "Ah but you see I actually will gain her fealty and get back that which she stole" the shorter woman paused,

"Sorry for that bit of drama with Bane... It was grand when he just tossed me like I was a sack" She shrieked a bit and wiggled around reaching in her pocket till she fished out her cell phone. "Ah Lexxi I see you've stopped sucking cock enough to check in...heh was it good?" She wrenched the phone from her ear as Joker yelled through it.

A tremor of anger rippled through Harley's body. "Look here ya big bald bastard, don't go calling me by that name. You got no right!" Harley stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry before she stomped off to join Ariadni and George, she punched at the air in front of her and kicked a few times as well imagining Bane's head as her target.

Joker tapped his foot and paced angrily, he stopped and practically dove on Alexander when the call connected. "WHERE'S MY TOY!?" He bellowed.

Bane chuckled slightly "She stole a serum, said to cure my respiratory issues, she made it for me, then changed her mind" he said simply, watching her leave before continuing his business.

George smiled "never a dull moment with you around Darlin" he grinned playfully, before Alexander called

"Hey, sorry about that" Alexander said after Joker screamed into it. He kissed Joker lightly, "One moment dear, I'll find out where they are." He added before he smiled "where are ya Ariadni? you and Harley should head back when you can, Joker and I have a plan”

Ariadni made a face, at her phone, "tell Joker he'd best learn not to yell at me. My little toy and I have been gathering a few forces. Stating now both the new men are mine." She purred tugging on Georges beard. "Anyways I've got a few things to do still and then Bane is mine..." She smirked when a thought hit her. "Actually you and J should come along we are going to get Poison Ivy." Euphoria winked at George. "Our lives are full of chaos, just as we like it."

Harley skipped over to Euphoria/Ariadni leaping up on her back her thighs squeezing at her hips, she kissed along Adni's neck. "DollFace we can get Joke and ya friend Alexander on the way to Ivy's place she lives in the sector past ours!" She nibbled at her neck grinning happily when Adni groaned a bit.

Joker kissed him back hungrily, but when he heard Ariadni talking back he hissed sounding like a pissed off cat. "Tell your hooker friend that HARL IS MINE!! MY TOY!" He shouted, then was instantly calm. "She and I are going to have ...Issues, I don't share." He emphasized the words by groping Alexander's clothed cock.

Alexander sighed slightly "Ariadni, we're going to have to learn to play nice with each other, meaning you and Joker, and Harley and I" He pointed out "no problem, your new boytoys are fine, Joker and I have a plan to get some more manpower, but I'm going to need your help" he added "Oh, you want us to join you to get Ivy? hm...could be fun" He raised an eyebrow at Joker in question "I've always wanted to meet Ivy, and hey, if she tries to fight us...I can just burn down her garden" he cackled devilishly.

Boomerang smiled, his arm around Ariadni "this should be interesting..." he mused, more to himself than anything.

"If he yells at me again I'll demonstrate all my powers and bind him to you for eternity. If you should leave him he will DIE with out you." She spoke softly into the phone. "Yes Sweets come with us. Joker might need to stay behind...Unless you want to do your bit first. We'll talk more once we meet up again, see you soon" She listened to his reply and hung up. "HARLEY good grief get down." She laughed shaking the blonde bombshell off her back. "Mmm you are so warm George"

Pouting a bit Harley chose to steal a quick kiss and then hold Ariadni's hand swinging them back and forth as they walked. "So wowza Big Bad Bane knows ya name Doll Face..." She cackled "I think he wants ya snatch!" She laughed.

Alexander hung up the phone "Alright sexy man, you have a choice" he grinned "You can tag along with me and we can go recruit Bats and the boy wonder now, or we can do it after I get back from helping Ariadni recruit Ivy to our cause." he looked to Joker lovingly "Seems like Ariadni won't be able to help us recruit bats though until she's done recruiting Ivy and whomever else she's working on recruiting.

Joker flopped across one his many couches. "I'll stay here. ehehee, I can more clearly work out the details when your tight hot ass isn't distracting me." He cackled, his voice thick with lust.

Ariandi, Harley and George returned quickly all three joining Joker and Alexander in the planning room. "Meet Captain Boomerang, Harley and I call him BoomBoom" Ariadni gave a winning smile and leaned into George one of her hands snaking up his back to comb her nails over his scalp gently, sending tingles through him.

Harley bounced around energetically as she gave a surprisingly detailed recount of what all they went through and how Bane manhandled Adni and how sexy Adni's red see through bra was and the fun they had killing Talia's henchmen, every detail was spouted.

Joker stared a bit at just how focused Harley was, Ariadni smiled and gave a few more details to Alexander in regards to unsaid things. "Mmm seems our reputations precede us Alexander, Darling, Bane knew of us"

Alexander smirked. "Fair enough Darlin" he purred, smacking his own ass and Wiggling it a little before he got dressed and ready. "BoomBoom eh? you sure can pick ‘em Ariadni" He teased, playfully, George blushed slightly but said nothing, standing near Ariadni and smiling. Alexander looked him over "I think you and I could collaborate quite well, I have some ideas where my powers and your boomerangs could mesh" he said simply

Alexander listened to Harley curiously, then listened to Ariadni and blinked "You spoke with Bane? Interesting...how did he take it?" He asked, though he looked at Joker for a moment "Darling, when we get done with Ivy, I'll call you, would you mind attracting the Bats' attention when I call? that way we can spring the trap on Batsy tonight?”

Harley relaxed a bit but stuck close to Ariadni like George did. Ariadni bit her lip nodding. "I know. Isn't he just goooorgeous, so many muscles" She pulled George down kissing him tenderly. "I'll make you scream for me later. As for Bane… He refused with out an exchange of favors.

At the talk of Batman the red head snapped her attention to her oldest dearest friend. "BATMAN!? Haha yes, yes that will be glorious. Hmm as for Bane mmm that one is too delicious for words. AND the reason we are going after Ivy right now instead of later."

Joker growled a bit in anger Harley was his bitch, his! But then Alexander was such a gorgeous piece of meat that gave him such a good fucking his hole still tingled in a delicious manner. Plus they were about to own Batsy and Boy Blunder... good times were ahead.

Alexander smirked "Oh yes, Batman...and the Boy Blunder himself, Let's just say...I've got plans" he smirked a bit "oh? what does Bane want with Ivy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, looking somewhat confused "that seems like a story in itself" he scratched his head a little.

George smirked, flexing a little before he kissed back and grinned "Oh I'm sure we'll have time for both of us to be screaming." He purred playfully


	4. Chapter 4

Ariadni giggled happily, "This town will be ours in no time" Her eyes closed as they kissed, a small moan escaping her. "Mmm plenty of time indeed. Oh uhm Harley my dear what was it Bane said she took?"

Puffing her chest out Harlequin happily answered, "Ivy made a serum to repair and fully heal Bane of the malediction pertaining to his spinal and respiratory distress. Ivy decided to renege on their deal for a currently unknown reason." She beamed skipping around to grad a few joker bombs.

Joker was gathering a few things himself in preparation for his and Alexander's plans for the night. Switching his killer gases for tranquilizers instead.

Alexander smirked a bit "Well then, I think I know of the perfect way to entice her to give back the serum" he snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on the tip of his finger, a wicked grin on his face "what is a plant's worst fear?"

George chuckled "A forest fire? how fitting" he grinned "I like this friend of yours Ariadni" he commented with a smirk.

"Alexander's the best friend anyone could have. The worst enemy and the best lover" She stated. "I'm a better cunt for knowing him ha-ha" Her fingers went beneath George's shirt, her nails leaving marks as she teased him. "I like how my name sounds on your lips, damn I hate waiting... But we need to get Ivy. Then Bane.”

Having gathered what they needed, Alexander, Ariadni, George and Harlequin left Joker's lair heading towards a choice pair of motorcycles some idiots had left unattended. Ariadni brought them roaring to with her manipulation of electricity. " Harley with Alexander. Back of the bike. Boomboom to me. I'm driving. Let's get this shit started" She crowed

Alexander smirked a bit "Ariadni's right on all accounts, and I'd have to say the same for her" he smirked "but yes, getting Ivy and Bane is the most important.

Harley huffed at having to ride with Alexander, but she did so anyway, letting him drive while she carried her mallet in both hands "Let's go red!" She giggled as he revved the engines.

Boomerang smirked "You're driving eh? nice! means I can fight if we get followed" he smirked.

Ariadni blew Alexander a kiss, "You know it! Also Boomboom it leaves you free to feel me... Wherever you like." She revved her engine and sped off knowing the way to Ivy's territory as they could see even from here the towering buildings covered in thick ropes of vines.

Alexander smirked, blowing Ariadni one as well, before driving with Ariadni and all their gang in tow.

George smirked, kissing her cheek and wiggling his eyebrows "Oooh, anywhere I like? Hehe"

"Anywhere!" She shouted over the engines.

George grinned at that, putting one hand on each breast and squeezing a little, smirking playfully "Mmm...I think Bane missed out, you have nice ones" he smirked.

Adni gasped, gripping the handles harder, her nipples hardened instantly. "Feels so good!" She squirmed as they sped through the streets, her breast were her instant turn on point.

Ivy's main domicile was in the heart of her territory the drive would take at least twenty minutes.

George smirked, teasing her nipples for a moment before squeezing again "glad you like it" He purred playfully.

Alexander's voice cut through the night air "We're headed toward the Gardens, though it is likely that Ivy knows we're coming, it has been said that her plants relay messages to her"

Ariadni panted, her head dropping back to rest on George's shoulder, her heart pounding, inhaling sharply she raised her voice. "That's why we make sure to start peacefully! If she keeps a level head she will keep her head on her shoulders!"

Harlequin spun her massive hammer making sure she didn't accidentally whack Alexander, cause that would be bad. "Don't worry she can be cool. Plus she and I used to run tagetha!"

Alexander nodded "Hopefully I won't have to start a forest fire tonight!" he answered, though he chuckled a little, ducking when Harley got a little overzealous with the hammer.

George grinned, still teasing Ariadni a bit, enjoying making her squirm and moan.

"Mmm Geooorgeee" She moaned again her eyes half closed. "Keep this up, gorgeous and we might crash"

Harlequin yelped clinging to Alexander when the cycle swerved to miss a random old person crossing the street. "Ya tryin ta kill me!?! Jeezus!" She was shaking against his back

George smirked a bit, stopping the touching "I'd rather we not crash darling, we'll continue that later" he grinned, though he shifted so she could feel his bulge pressing against her ass.

Alexander chuckled "Can't very well wreck us by taking out an elderly person now can I?" he answered Harley with a smirk

Ariadni bit her bottom lip hard, Boomerang's bulge was massive. "Definitely later."

"That's why I have a hammer ya psycho!" Harley snapped.

The quartet entered the garden, instantly feeling that 'I'm being watched' sensation. Plants of all kinds turned in their direction, hulking flora Golems shuffled through the sea of plants.

Alexander turned his engine off, hopping off the motorcycle, "We'd best walk from here, tread carefully though, as Ivy would be unhappy if we were to harm her plants" he commented, looking around and frowning a little "The earth is incredibly...lively here, i can feel growth all throughout this garden. Ivy has literally taken root here, her power is strongest here" he added.

Boomerang looked around "Not so sure I like the looks of this place" he admitted with a frown.

Euphoria inhaled deeply. "There's mind controlling plants and deadly poisonous ones as well, Alexander my dear be ready for a cleansing barrier if she does get pissed. Boomerang stay close to me. Harlequin shadow Alexander" She reached back to clutch George's hand.

Harlequin's eyes widened, she was damn near clinging to Alexander like a Koala. "Just don't step on any freaking flowers!"

Alexander smiled slightly "Don't worry, the flowers will be fine, she's not the only one who can control nature" he answered, the plants parting in their path. "as for mind controlling plants, I can manipulate the air around us to disperse the pollen, so we'll be fine" he said simply.

George squeezed her hand, following Ariadni with a cautious look, one hand on his boomerang.

A small blush tinged Euphoria's cheeks, it'd been years since a male had been so gentle with her... normally they were just around as toys meant for beating and punishing. She squeezed his hand in return, keeping alert, she spun a ball of electricity in her free hand.

Harley squealed rushing past their group. "IVYYYYYY!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG AH MY GOD!!" She scurried forward leaping over a few huge vines straight into Ivy's open arms.

"Harley! it is great to see you darling, who are these guests of yours?" She asked curiously, looking at the others with caution in her gaze.

Harley giggled and hugged Ivy tightly "Well, these are my new friends actually! We're here for your help. The guy with the red hair is Alexander, he's pretty cool, gots all sorts of elemental powery stuffs. The Redhead lady is Ariadni, she's AMAZEBALLS, she can do pheromone stuff just like you Ivykins! She can control electricity too! Oh and the other guy is Captain Boomerang, BoomBoom for short, he's nice, we worked together on the suicide squad." She shrugged

Alexander gave a look to Ariadni before he smiled kindly at Ivy "I've heard many great things, it seems your garden is even more sophisticated than I imagined" Alexander extended his hand to Ivy, kissing her hand before he looked around "Belladonna plants, a real Corpse flower, and...is that white Oleander I see? you even have nightshade, I could create all sorts of fun tonics and poisons here..." he smirked devilishly

"Our apologies for interrupting your evening Ivy" Boomerang spoke up, his arm around Ariadni "We came to Parley, we need your assistance...though we've come for multiple reasons" He said simply

Ariadni looked to Alexander and just shrugged, her body instantly melting into Boomerang's taller hard body. "My pheromones are just a bit different hers I'm sure. But as my friends said we have a few reasons to be here." She rocked her hips back a bit, teasing her plump arse against Boomerang's front.

"Harley dear thank you for that wonderful introduction, you flatter me." Euphoria grinned. "As to one major reason we are here Ivy... You have something a person I Want needs. That you made specifically made for this man. Then for some reason you went back on your word and kept the serum. Now We've come to collect.”  
Before Ivy could respond to that Alexander spoke up "Now now Ariadni, let's explain ourselves before we start asking Ivy for favors" He purred with a smirk, knowing that the nicer approach would get to Ivy more. "We are attempting to gain allies, as Ariadni and I are planning to take over Gotham City, as well as aiming to destroy the League of Assassins" He explained "To do this, we have recruited The Joker, Harley, Boomerang, and we are hoping that you will join us as well"

He smiled "however, the reason we have come to collect is that we are hoping to recruit Bane as well, but it seems that in order to do so he wants us to collect a serum that you have created in order to eliminate the scarring and such that has given him respiratory distress." Alexander looked around "I have no doubt that you created such a thing, and having seen your garden I get the feeling that you had reason to keep it from him...yes?"

Ivy watched the group cautiously "Why yes actually...I do have the serum. Bane did not listen when I told him it was not ready, nor was it properly tested" Ivy answered "He wanted the prototype serum despite my warnings that it could have unforeseen consequences to his body, sterility...erectile dysfunction, and much worse things"

She explained, turning and waving her hand, the plants in the center room retracting to reveal her lab "Luckily for you...I have created a pure serum that will help him, and I am feeling generous, this serum is actually something that could help your scars as well my Ginger darlings" She smirked

"But if I am to join you, I have a simple request. If we are going to take Gotham, the Batman is going to stand in our way, and even if somehow you manage to take care of him there is one other you will need to recruit if you are going to adequately take Gotham. Selina Kyle, known as Catwoman knows the shadows of Gotham better than most...she is an expert cat burglar… emphasis on the cat, and she would be a formidable Ally...however she is currently being held by a strange liaison, the Penguin and Two Face have joined forces, and are holding her in an attempt to lure The Batman..."

"Don't worry about the Batman, we have plans for him. As for Two-Face and Penguin i think we can take care of them...if you are willing to assist us in taking Gotham one district at a time" Boomerang answered, having already been briefed on the plan.

"Then it is settled then, I will join your cause, and we will free Selina, take down the Batman and his allies...and Gotham will be ours" Ivy grinned devilishly.

"Oh yes, Batman and his allies will be taken care of, let's just say Batman won't be a paragon of justice much longer"

"I apologize for sounding rude. It wasn't ...entirely intentional." She felt her heart speed up at the prospect of losing the scars covering herself, and the vicious nearly identical scars all over Alexander. "Ah... well... That's quite the large job in regards to ours scars." Her mind raced a bit.

Turning to George and wrapping her arms around him she squeezed tightly with her face in his chest, she'd never thought it possible. "Ah yus I've been wanting to kill that abomination that dares to call himself penguin. Those animals are far cuter then he could ever even dream of being. Catwoman, Oh I know all about her. She is also on our list, heh. Joker and Alexander have such tasty plans for them... Bane never mentioned that you'd warned him to wait for better results..." A thought came to her suddenly, making her giggle. "Alexander darling I forgot to mention this in telling you about the meet with Bane. He told me 'Not even my magical cunt' could entice him. He LITERALLY said I had a magical cunt" She laughed into Boomerang's chest.

Harley hugged and snuggled Ivy happily squishing her breast against Ivy's, Ariadni noticed this and hatched a plan in her mind. Harley nuzzled closer to Ivy contentedly. "YAY I'm so glad ya want to join us, RED!"

"HARLEY! C'mere! Now." Ariadni beckoned, Harley immediately jumped away from Ivy dashing to Euphoria and George. Ariadni faced Harley and put her arms around Harley's shoulders kissing her deeply, tenderly, tangling her fingers in the blondes hair.

Ivy's eyes narrowed a little "Hm, you're quite attached to Harley aren't you?" She asked "I've been trying to get Harley to leave the Joker for ages, at least with you she's found a slightly kinder leader" She admitted, grabbing three vials of the serum, handing one to Alexander who looked at it curiously.

"I think I'll try it first, make sure it works...fair enough?" He asked Ariadni as Ivy handed her the other two, tugging Harley away to kiss her as well, though not using her deadly kiss.

"Bane seems to have a way with words, magical cunt you say?" Alexander rolled his eyes and chuckled "but yes, I think i wish to try this first, and well...we can take out Penguin rather easily I'm sure"

George kept his arms around Ariadni, just watching the scene and wondering how they were going to get all of this done at once.

Ariadni smiled, it wasn't the reaction she wanted, but it was a start. "Alexi be careful... Please?" SHe never asked things kindly unless addressing Alexander, and the use of his old nickname only proved further just how concerned she was.

Harley was breathless, her head spinning a bit. "HOO! Boy lady kissin'!" She grinned like a fool.

Ariadni accepted the vials and at the same time she tugged Harley back to her, pulling her hair a little harder then she needed too. "Did I say you could kiss her, Harl?" She ignored Ivy for a bit, testing how far she would need to go to push Ivy into getting angry. "Oh Alexander darling do you think you can make me some of that superb Oleander & Sunflower body oil? Maybe the Basil and lemongrass Lotion as well."

Euphoria laughed deeply, "I've never heard such a thing before. I nearly fell over laughing. As for Penguin, Two Face & Catwoman... Shouldn't we get them tomorrow? Bane absolutely straight away like once we leave here. Batman and Robin...Nightwing..whatever the boy blunder goes by now. they need to happen tonight. You already promised Joker."

"Also I told Bane we'd go straight to him after I got the serum. Ivy can you wait for the new day to collect CatWoman and wipe this world clean of Penguin and Two Face?"

Harley shook her head. "Sorry Doll face no you didn't. Forgive me?" She pleaded.

"Oh I nearly forgot, Ivy, honey? If you gave Harley here half as much attention as your plants... If you actually cared about her, why didn't you kill Joker? Or take Harley far from here, from J's influence?" She rested against George, enjoying his heat.

Alexander smiled and nodded "Here goes..." He said simply, unscrewing the top of the serum and downing it, shivering as he felt a tingling sensation moving through him. "I feel fine so far, and sure! I think I could manage that" He nodded. "It would be best to save the Penguin, two face and Catwoman for tomorrow, I agree..." He nodded

Ivy frowned at Ariadni "I can handle waiting, though you should know that the reason I haven't killed Joker yet...well, He has something of mine" she said simply "he hid it, only he knows where it is, and...the bastard has a habit of avoiding death" She shrugged

Harley piped up at that "She tried to kill Mistah J twice, but...well the last time he burned down an entire forest and Ivy got real sad...it was horrible" She shivered.

Ivy shuddered at the memory "There is that" she added, sighing slightly "As much as I adore Harley, the thing that Joker has that belongs to me is...well, important to say the least"

Ariadni watched Alexander like a hawk waiting for any ill affects. "Then it's settled." She exhaled waiting and watching Alexander while speaking to Ivy. "If he dies I swear to skin you and fry every last forest you created."

George squeezed Ariadni tighter, "Play nice now, Gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head, swaying them side to side gently. "Alexander how do you feel? Take your shirt off, let's see your scars?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm never nice, BoomBoom." She smirked before speaking to Ivy again. "What on earth could he possibly have that you want so much? Does everyone in this place have something another wants in hopes that having said things will barter safety for their lives?!" She scoffed, her lips forming a scowl. "Oh George that's a good point, Alexander your shirt.

Instead of there being any adverse effects, he found himself feeling great actually. He took his shirt off, his scars slowly disappearing before their eyes "I feel like..." he paused trying to figure it out.

"Like your cells are regenerating so quickly that the possibilities of what your body is capable of are limitless?" Ivy asked with a wry smirk. "That is the intended purpose, though I wonder if it will cause your powers to grow in strength as well" She mused, before looking to Ariadni

"The Joker has a plant that I created, the plant is the only successful hybrid of two extremely rare plants in the rainforest. I created the plant in the hopes of finding a cure for Barbara Gordon's paralysis...which the Joker caused" She admitted. "That is not all though, that plant is the key to numerous scientific breakthroughs, and since its parent plants are extinct..."

Alexander chuckled "Since the parents are extinct that plant is your last chance...I get ya" He nodded "and honestly, despite Barbara being a do-gooder and what not, I've got a soft spot for trying to help her get the use of her legs back" He admitted

Ariadni clasped her hands to her mouth stifling a gasp s tears filled her eyes. "Oh...Alexi look at you..." She left George's arms to hug Alexander tightly, tears staining her cheeks, her hands moving his hair aside the trail over his regenerating flesh. "Oh you perfect wonderful you. Whole again!" Her voice broke as she hugged him yet again.

George watched, Ariandi's happy tears, the sight tugging at his gut. She evoked deep emotions in him. "Damn..." He whispered, thinking she might be his death...he would die to keep her alive.

Harley hugged Ivy, jiggling and shaking her happily as she sobbed over the awesome sight. "Ivy ya are just so amazing!"

Through joyful tears Ariadni kissed her best friends cheeks, "I have to go to Bane now! GET YOUR LUNATIC LOVER to return that fucking plant. I have to go...we...we have to go!" She kissed Alexander's forehead, running back to George, throwing her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight Gorgeous" When the taller broader male did as he was told Ariadni took flight immediately taking Boomerang with her.

Ivy grinned at Harley "Thank you darling, I am rather proud of my handiwork" She admitted "Do give my regards to Bane will you? And my apologies for making him wait so long" She added.

Alexander hugged Ariadni tightly and grinned a bit "Yes, I will persuade the Joker to return the plant, or perhaps just snag it while he's distracted" He said with a shrug and smile before he looked at Ivy "Thank you, truly" He grinned, before he got on his motorcycle again "Harley, you coming with? Or you wanna hang with Ivy for a while?" He asked.

George shouted in shock at being dragged through the air so unexpectedly, "Holy fuck woman! You never said you could fly!" He clung to her as tightly as was safe. A chorus of 'FUCK DON'T DROP ME' playing in his head.

Ariadni laughed breathlessly. "You never asked, baby!" She was exhilarated, her body humming with energy, flying was like a drug to her, "Never fear, I'll not drop you." She clutched the remaining two bottles of serum firmly, as she directed her body toward Banes territory. Flying was far faster then any other transport and she was dying to take the elixir. To give it to Bane. To be free of the reminder's of her failures.

Harley grinned snuggling Ivy delightedly, "You keep Mistah J busy until it's time to get batman and bird-boy, then we will come to you. Text meee when it's time hehehe"

Bane could see them flying to his place once they neared it, and he moved to an open area to wait, his arms crossed. "Well, well...you return so soon" He said simply.

Alexander nodded to Harley, then headed back to Joker's hideout "Honey, I'm Hooooome" he called with a smile, walking in and looking around Joker's workshop curiously.  
The Second Joker heard Alexander he fell upon him from the rafters, gripping his throat tightly, so close to his lovers face their lips nearly touched. "I. HATE. WAITING." He growled, his eyes hazed in his mania.

"You kept me waiting. You didn't text me like you said. YOU LIED TO-" Joker went silent when he realized something was different, in one swift move he sliced open Alexander's shirt with a switch blade from his back pocket.

Joker shredded the shirt, then tossed the blade into the chest of a henchmen, his hands returning to smooth over Alexander's skin, the scars were all gone, all the lovely scars were gone, but now he was perfectly smooth, like marble, a vibrance shimmered under his skin. Joker leaned in biting his lover's nipple hard.

Ariadni couldn't contain her excitement, the second they landed she pulled from George and flat our ran the short distance leaping to hug Bane, utterly forgetting her composure, completely ignoring the hulking males crossed arms.

"You have a private room yes? Where not even your men disturb you yes? Take us there, right now. I've done as you require...I ...I need to be alone with you and...and Boomerang. This is a private moment not only for me but you as well I think..." She forced herself not to cry again.

Alexander moaned at the biting "I'm sorry Darling, I meant to text you when we arrived but I do have good news" he grinned, "Everything is all set for not only Ivy to join us, but Bane as well, and we'll get to take out Penguin and Two-face too, tons of chaos for us to start" he purred with a smile, kissing the Joker slowly.

Bane raised an eyebrow "Fair enough...follow me, both of you" he purred, moving to lead the way to his private rooms, with Ariadni and Boomerang following closely behind.

Joker while listening to Alexander's excuses, he worked his lovers jeans off exposing his taut ass. "Punishment time!" He raised his hand and swung as hard as he could cracking his open palmed hand across the red head's ass.

Ariadni gripped George's hand tightly, this was a different type of intimacy, she didn't think Bane would submit to her. Not right off anyway.

George squeezed Ariadne's hand reassuringly before tossing his arm over her shoulders. "You know, I'll help you. Don't be scared, Darlin' you saw what happened with Alexander's body" He kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Alexander yelped a bit, though it cut off on a moan, perking his ass up and wiggling a little "Please sir! May I have another!" he grinned devilishly.

Bane raised an eyebrow and opened the large door to his private rooms "make yourselves at home" he purred with a smile, sitting on his plush bed

Joker yanked Alexander's hair and slapped his ass hard again, "BEG!" He shouted.

Ariadni blinked, looking around. "This is far more lush then I expected. Bane do me a favor and don't kill me." She turned to George pulling him down to kiss him, slapping his cheek with a giggle, then walked to Bane forcing his knees apart.

She locked eyes with him pulling her top off, running her fingers down his arms, down his sides, hooking the hem of his shirt with her fingers to tug it off, his muscles rippled, she reached for his mask next, not making a sound when he grabbed her so hard she felt her bones grind.

George was behind Ariadni in an instant gripping Bane's hand in warning "Mask off, the serum is to be drank." His other hand caressed Ariadni's milk white skin, slow circles on her stomach.

Joker's cock sprang to life, straining against his pants. "Yus, yus, yus" He slapped his ass harder, freeing his cock he popped Alexander's hips higher, ramming his fingers deeper in him stretching his asshole.

Ariadni offered Bane one vial and took the other for herself. Swallowing it all with a slight cringe, she tossed Bane's mask away as he downed his, her pulse racing, heart pounding, goosebumps covering her skin. "Nnnn...mmm" She leaned forward, leaning heavily on Bane, her ass bumping into George.

George grunted at the sudden shift of bodies, he ran his fingers through her long, thick, deep, red hair, "Ariadni, baby it's working already" He watched the vicious scars melting away, heard Bane's breathing even out.

Bane blinked as he swallowed it. Not only did it clear up his internal scarring and respiratory issues, but his hair grew back as well. His scars disappeared as he looked at himsel in awe "wow...this is...incredible!" He grinned.

Alexander groaned "mmm, that's it, fuck me!" he mewled, wiggling his ass and moaning hungrily.

Ariadni's skin felt extremely sensitive, new and tight. It was heaven, she felt her power tripling, the light around them flickering, her hands reached back to to feel her smoothed skin, traveling up her neck, across her face, they were gone, the constant pain in her thighs from damaged nerves was gone.

She ripped her jeans off examining her muscular thighs, her unmarked rounded hips. With out warning she grabbed George and threw him to Bane's bed, reared back and slapped Bane across the face as hard as she could, before pushing him backwards, his head cracking George's hip. "Play time, cunts." She glowed with confidence and authority, she was alive in more then one way. The inhuman strength she and Alexander had was back in full. "Strip or I strip you"

George, who went from tenderly touching Ariadni's renewed skin gave a almost girlish scream as he was flung like a rag doll by the buxom red head, his eyes snapped up at the sound of flesh cracking flesh, Holy SHIT! He thought, Ariadni had hauled off and hit Bane, he looked to her again, her eyes were a different color vibrant blue white, he was stunned in to immobility his brain taking a sick day.

Joker cackled and slapped Alexander's ass hard again. "Tell me why I should fuck you? Hmm why should I fuck your filthy hole, with my fat fuck stick?" He teased the broad head of his cock along his lover crack.

Alexander let out a growl, having tired of the submissive routine. He flipped them, pinning the Joker down and slamming himself on the Joker's cock "You should have fucked me when I asked you nicely" he growled, biting at Joker's mouth as he started riding him forcefully "Now you've made me take what I want" he added, his power shackling Joker's wrists as he manipulated the concrete of the Joker's floor, immobilizing them as Alexander's eyes blazed with power.

Bane growled, stripping off and sliding behind Ariadni, tearing off her clothing and slamming his cock into her cunt with little pre-amble. She wanted to play rough? he could play rough. He bit her neck and growled low.

To say Joker was overwhelmed was an understatement, he groaned at the sudden sheath of Alexander's tight hot hole, gripping and throbbing around his hard cock. "Sweet fucking hades on acid" His eyes rolled, back arching. If he wasn't already insane this would drive him mad. "So, so fucking tight"

Ariadni cried out in sublime pleasure, Bane's cock was long and thick, stretching her out with a delicious burn, "Harder!" She growled, reaching back to pull Bane's newly regrown hair, her nails scratching his scalp, her free hand reaching out to claw George and draw his blood, "to me now!" She cried out at Bane's every thrust.

George was instantly as close to Ariadni as he could be, she yanked him closer, her pulling his made him give a shout, his outburst gained him a new set of scratch marks, there was a slight mist leaking from her mouth, she was slipping, becoming delirious off Bane's forceful penetration, George wanted to feel what she and Bane felt, he took her lips in a ravishing kiss, inhaling as deeply as he could, his mind blazed and his cock raged.

Alexander growled hungrily, riding Joker desperately as he moaned "mmm...like that don't you?" he growled "My tight, hot hole around your big cock, i bet you'd do anything I asked right now wouldn't you?" he asked with a grin, riding the Joker's cock hungrily.

Bane fucked into Ariadni roughly, spreading her legs wider as he pounded into her. He looked at George and growled "Get your ass over here, This cunt of hers needs two dicks, not just one" he said roughly, though his voice was a lot nicer than it had been on the respirator thing.

Joker fought in vain against the restraints, thrusting his hips up, trying his hardest to free his hands. This tug of war between them, this power struggle, was making his cock throb, "Ride me, ride me, fuck yourself on my cock, you gorgeous cock slut"

"When... ahhh, when did I say" She panted and struggled for words, "that you were in charge!?" She moaned, giving Bane a small shock of her electricity.

George, head swimming,, crawled to where Bane demanded he go, reaching out to roughly squeeze Ariadni's heavy breast, he thrilled at her whimpers of pleasure, her needy, desperate eyes locking on him. He knew what to do, and with a mischievous smirk he pushed the two over on their sides, ignoring the protests, he hooked his forearm under Ariadni's knee stretching her thigh apart further, sliding himself chest to chest with her, "Put my cock in your cunt, let me drown in that perfection" He growled biting her bottom lip.

Alexander smirked a bit, fucking himself on Joker's cock, groaning as he clenched around Joker's cock "mmm, cum in me Joker" he growled hungrily, kissing the Joker hungrily.

Bane growled at the shock, not too deterred "You unleashed the beast darling, now you have to let the beast do his work" Bane said simply "besides, it is rare that I roll over for anyone" he said simply, still fucking her deep and hard as they were laid on their sides.

Joker groaned and growled gritting his teeth, thrusting up, fucking into him harder, "Aleeexaaaaaanderrr" He moaned longingly, his heart pounding eyes blurry from pleasure, he was soaked in sweat, bucking wildly, with a shout he filled his lover to overflowing with cum.

Ariadne whimpered, she reached down, stroking George's cock, biting her bottom lip as she helped him enter her already stuffed pussy, she was dripping wet with lust, "oh gods oh gods, please" She keened, giving a hungry cry when Boomerang was full in her thrusting along with Bane.

George grunted, pulling Ariadni's thigh over his hip, he smirked at Bane "She'll make you do as she pleases," He groaned, working his hips in long deep strokes, she was soaking his thigh and cock, she was making the most gut wrenching delicious moans and whimpers.

Alexander groaned in pleasure, cumming all over the Joker's chest, shuddering in pleasure and milking the Joker's cock as he bucked his hips slowly.

Bane smirked devilishly "Like that don't you amore?" he purred with a grin, fucking into her deeper and harder, looking to George and chuckling "She can try" he said simply "I'm not easily swayed, even by the most persuasive of women" he said simply.

Stars and spirals filled Joker's vision, pure bliss silencing his chaotic mind, each and every muscle was rubber, he could barely talk, sounding drunk when he spoke "fuuuuuuck, 'sgood, ssssooo good" His head lolled side to side, it was so odd to have such silence in his skull, such satisfying exhaustion.

Ariadni blushed deeply, "S-shut up and just fuck me" She panted, reaching, down to try to rub her clit, she wanted to cum and then smack the ever living fuck out of Bane, make him submit.

George ducked down grabbing his lover's deceptively delicate wrist stopping her from upping the pace, his teeth clamped around her nipples as he passed Ariandni's wrist to Bane. He knew she preferred being in control, but there was nothing wrong with being the one receiving the restrictions now and then.

Alexander smirked a bit, deciding he would take advantage of Joker being so docile, using his mind control powers to make Joker want him to take Ivy's plant, and making it so he didn't care what was done with it. He also searched Joker's mind for its whereabouts before he kissed the Joker gently, settling in against him with a content smile.

Bane smirked, pinning Ariadni by her wrists "you cum when we say you can" he said simply "I take it that you are used to getting your way, and honestly a little bit of resistance is good for someone every now and again" he grinned. He wasn't one to give up control, and while he loved sassy, headstrong women...he also liked showing how powerful he could be.

Joker mewled contentedly, kissing Alexander, not even fighting against the invasion, he could feel it, but the sensation wasn't threatening, and he felt...for once that he could trust another person, not that he'd say it aloud, he pressed his lips to Alexander's again, his eyes fluttering shut.

Ariadni struggled against the hold, against their filling her, their restraining her, she didn't do submission... but god damn did their voices vibrate through her, her mind filling with images of herself being dominated. "I n-need to cum n-now you bastards!" She keened.

George felt a thrill shoot straight to his cock, her demanding words, her red cheeks, the way she gasped with each thrust, her eyes glassy and barely focused, he found himself twisting his fingers through her hair, pulling her mouth to his, kissing her hard as he yanked her hair. "You can't cum yet Sweetness" He bit her nipples again, licking and sucking, tasting the salty sweat.

Alexander kissed back, nuzzling the Joker gently and resting with him for a while. After they rested a little, Alexander got up, going to dress and get the plant, making sure it was well watered and nurtured, before he made preparations for their attack on Batman and Robin.

Bane groaned hungrily "mmm....soon though, I feel myself getting close" he purred, reaching to rub her clit as the two men fucked into her, growling low as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

Joker rolled around on the floor, his stomach was empty, "PIBBS" He bellowed, "GO GET US FOOD! ENOUGH FOR" He paused counting the number of people that would return..."Just fucking get as much hot food as you can OR ILL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT AND STRING YOU LIKE A PUPPET!" He stumbled past Alexander, ruffling his own toxic green hair. "Give that stupid thing to Ivy when she gets here" He grumbled.

Ariadni whimpered, her body shivering, the stimulation to her clit, causing her juices to flow. "Bane..." She bit her lower lip looking to George, her eyes begging the way her lips weren't, she peppered his face with soft kisses, pulling him closer with her leg. "George make me cum" She ordered trying to pull herself closer to George, to grind herself against George and force Bane to press harder by smashing his fingers against her clit harder.

George grunted, kissing Ariadni lovingly, he could feel his orgasm building, "I'm nearly there myself... can't wait to fill you up Sweetness" he bit her shoulder exactly where Bane had breaking skin and licking a little of the blood.

Alexander chuckled "Okay, will do" he grinned, groping Joker's ass as he passed by with a kiss to the Joker's cheek.

Bane groaned hungrily, thrusting in deeper as he felt himself cumming hard, flooding her insides with his cum as he groaned, growling a little as he felt George cum next to him, both men working to bring Ariadni off as well.

Joker waved it off, going in search of clean clothes.

Ariadni tensed, the lights bursting around the room, a wild scream tearing from her, her body actually glowing with her powers, she soaked both Bane and Boomerang with her cum. "AH! Bane! George!" Her voice broke on each of their name, her breath came in heavy burts.

Boomerang shouted, burying himself as deep as he could, he filled her full, rolling her to her back between himself and Bane, shifting his leg under her thighs, kissing along her arm as he held her hand.

Bane groaned in pleasure, holding her close as he kissed her heatedly, both men filled her full and sandwiched her in a loving embrace.

Alexander hummed softly, tending to the plant and getting it ready to return it to Ivy.

Ariadni moaned into their kiss her breath finally slowing to a steady rhythm, her body relaxing into the bed. "I will make you submit, Bane." She gave a small cough to clear her throat, twining her fingers with Boomerangs she laughed softly.

George smiled in return, squeezing her hand, "Gotta say this was bloody brilliant." He kissed her neck and cheek tenderly, chuckling at her defiance.

Harley and Ivy were playing with plants, and lightly with each other when Harley squealed and laughed, her cellphone vibrating in her cleavage.

Alexander set everything in motion for the operation against Batman as well, humming lightly.

Bane chuckled "You can try" he said simply "though it will be a long time from now, if at all before I submit to anyone, just call it a bit of baggage from the past" he said simply.

Ariadni gave a small thrilled smile. "Most good things take time. First we have to get up... though I am loathe to leave your warmth. Bane you have people to meet." She smirked, languishing for a bit between the pair of hulking men.

George chuckled nuzzling Ariadni's cheek, placing light kisses. "Small problem, Sweets, Bane quite literally ripped your clothes off...there's a bit of scraps here and there" He laughed when she tensed.

Joker finally fully dressed and reenergized barreled through his Headquarters cackling and dancing, in a mere hour they were going to capture Batman, Robin (whichever one it was at the moment) and make them do slutty things, he dashed around making sure the kinky naughty surprises were hidden from Alexander... "Hehehehee, not till we get the bats" He cackled to himself.

Harley and Ivy came in through the roof riding a seat of flowery vines, Harley close up to Ivy, her hair loose from the normal pigtails.


	6. Chapter 6

Bane chuckled "Ah, so I did" he admitted, shrugging a bit "I think I might have something we can fashion into an outfit for you though..." He moved to his closet, rummaging a bit before pulling out one of his large shirts, and a scarf, which would have to be used as a belt.

Alexander smiled to Ivy "Welcome back Harley, and hello Ivy, I believe you were wanting this?" He asked, holding the plant which bloomed quite nicely, a white flower blooming from it.

Euphoria kissed Boomerang before scooting to the edge of the bed, standing faster then she should have, winning her a burst of hot thick mixed cum sliding down her thighs. "Well... that's embarrassing as all fuck" She gave a bashful look the picture of innocence.

George gawked his cock springing to life, "Jesus fuck woman could you be more naughty, my cock's going to explode" He groaned laughing into the bed, "I assume you have some where she can wash, Bane? Also nice hair, didn't peg you as a blonde" He teased, Bane's newly grown sandy blonde hair.

Harley smiled leaping to hug Alexander, "I got ya text, Mistah A! Where's Mistah J?" She looked around curiously.

Joker came into the main room, clowns following behind him with different trays of foods, "Sexy where's your crazy sister? Is she coming along to trap Bats and Bird boy or not?" He pushed Harley off Alexander, making her fall, wrapping himself around his lover possessively.

Ivy beamed, cooing as she took the plant from her new ally, "It's such perfection, and my you look good after my elixir healed you, JOKER! Stop shoving her around!" She snapped, helping Harley to stand.

Alexander hugged back before he looked to Joker "I think they're coming, I'll text her again to make sure" he texted Ariadni "You coming? Joker is getting impatient, we've got a batman to corrupt"

Bane nodded, opening the door to his bathroom "Here, you can wash in here" he laid out the outfit for Ariadni as well as he heard her phone buzz "Looks like people are waiting on us, so haste might be advised" He added

Alexander grinned "Thank you for the elixir Ivy, I do feel much better" he nodded "and I did what I could to nurture the plant to peak perfection, so hopefully my green thumb is still working”

Ariadni sighed. "Please reply :Unless you want to have me dripping spunk every where LET ME SHOWER:, thank you darlings, yes I'll be quick" She snapped the door shut, stumbling to the shower, her legs were barely stable, it took effort to look unfazed by that marvelous overwhelming three way.

She turned the shower on extremely hot, stepping in she gave herself a quick thorough scrubbing, rinsing her hair as Bane didn't actually have shampoo, once all the tangles were from her hair rinsed off and turned off the shower, squeezing water from her thick hair, she braided it.

George burst out laughing, he was definitely falling for this uncensored, vibrant woman, he scrubbed his hands over his face, getting up he dressed with a few grunts, his thighs were sore. Looking to Bane he smirked. "Ya know... giving yourself a bit of freedom from being in charge all the time can be cleansing" He chuckled.

"You are quite welcome darling." She smiled that sultry smile she always had.

Harley pulled Ivy with her to grab some food, letting Ivy pick out fruits and veggies. Harley ate some meat discreetly.

Bane nodded, moving to text back as she had requested, before he dressed as well, offering George a set of clothes to wear as well since everything but his jacket had been torn and ripped. "It can be, but I have my reasons for liking control, I've had bad experiences" he said simply with a shrug.

Alexander looked to Joker "They are on their way, there was...a bit of an interruption but they should be heading our way shortly" he said simply, not giving Joker the full story because he really didn't need the information.

Ariadni came out, comfortable in her nudity, her blood red heavy braid over her shoulder, she smiled kissing each male as she made her way to grab the large black muscle shirt and red scarf, giving a breathy laugh she pulled the shirt on giving a small shiver as Bane's scent enveloped her. "I'm suddenly swimming haa" She giggled in earnest as she tied the scarf around waist. "Thank you Bane." Her eyes were bright, cheerful.

Joker shoveled food in his face forcing Alexander to eat as he had yet to. "Food now, baby cakes or I'll beat you"

Harley ate a few strawberries that Ivy fed her, Ivy combed her fingers through Harley's long soft hair, fashioning a bracelet made of silver vines around Harley's wrist.

George kicked into his boots lacing them, and tugging on his jacket, patting himself down to remind himself where each weapon was and making sure they were secure. After a moment he realized how much of Ariadni's skin was bare, he made to give her his jacket but Bane tossed her a spare one lined with fur around the collar.

Ariadni slid into the jacket and her own boots, then taking each man's hand in hers she lead them outside, "Let's fly, hehe" She stood between both man, swirling her power around them, their bodies began to lift with hers, she squeezed their hands and all three became pure electricity traveling the power lines, in a blink they were inside Jokers hide out.

Making everyone there jump, It'd been quite some time since Ariadni had traveled that way and it made her dizzy as a top. George shuddered and stumbled behind a stack of crates, vomiting. Bane didn't look much better.

Bane chuckled "You are welcome" He answered "It was all I could think of for you to wear honestly" he admitted with a shrug and smile.

Alexander ate as well, "mmm, this is pretty good" he admitted with a smile "your henchmen did a good job at getting the food for all of us" he smiled, kissing Joker's cheek before he went back to eating.

When the three arrived his eyes widened "Wow, it has been a while since you traveled that way eh?" He chuckled, getting a trash can and offering it to George

Ariadni swayed trying to wave off the way everyone spun around her. "We are heeeereee" She laughed so hard that she fell against Bane's side. "Someone ALWAYS pukes hahaha oh BoomBoom baby it's OK! Let it out" She cackled, her synapsis running at top speed, she was for all intents high as a kite.

George took the bucket gripping it tightly, he heaved into a few more times, before wiping his eyes and mouth. "I think I prefer the flying..." He cleared his throat. "So uh, hey everyone... we brought Bane... sorry it took so long we got uh...held up." He rubbed the back of his neck grinning.

Ivy covered her mouth trying to be polite and not directly cackle, she swatted Harley on her ass. "Hush now, isn't nice" She playfully scolded her. "Adni dear I made you some body oil. The one you mentioned earlier."

Ariadni giggled, "Held up as in supreme bone liquefying mind dusting orgasmic bliss as they pounded my quim-" She was cut off by Bane's hand covering her mouth.

Joker glared, hiding his awe at what surely wasn't all the pair could do, his face turning dark at the vomiting Captain Boomerang. "Woman if you know someone always chunders why the flying fuck didn't you show up OUTSIDE!!" He raged throwing his half eaten burger at her.

Alexander chuckled, moving quickly and catching Joker's flung burger with his mouth, taking a big bite out of it "mmm...delicious" he grinned.

Harley giggled a little "Yeah, she made it smell really nice, the body oil should suit you Adni!" She giggled,

Bane, however struggled to keep Ariadni from elaborating on their sexcapades too much, blushing despite the fact that he felt slightly ill.

Joker gawked and clapped, but quickly scowled. "Next time let me bash her!" He pouted.

Ivy tossed the mist top bottle to Ariadni who easily caught it. Her free hand reached up to pinch the skin on the back of Bane's hand, once he let go she thanked Ivy and Harley.

With a tender laugh Adni walked to George rubbing his back, she fought the disorienting high running amok on her sense, "Come on Baby let's sit down, she lead him to the couch that hadn't been fucked on, kissing him gently,

"Bane you need to sit down as well." She pulled him to the couch as well kissing him a little more deeply. "Let me get you drinks." She smiled walking to the large table of food hip checking Joker with her own hip as he blocked the lighter drinks.

Ivy cleared her throat. "Are we all clear on what happens now? Joker and Alexander filled Harley and I in on everything, but does Bane know? Adni dear were you here for any of the details before we arrived?"

George gave a small grunt running his hand along Ariadni's bare thighs. "Nah, Red, remember she took me for a fucking carpet ride with out the carpet straight to Bane? Where we've been since. That elixir of your was heaps brilliant, even made Bane's hair grow back as ya all can see." He reached over tussling Bane's desert sand colored hair.

Alexander chuckled "Sorry, couldn't resist...it was tasty" he admitted with a chuckle before he sat down again "The plan is as follows" he rolled out a map " Joker, Bane, Harley and Ariadni will attempt to draw out Batman and preferably Robin as well, while myself, Ivy, Boomerang and whomever is left will work to seal off all escape routes for Batbrain and work to secure the two once the Joker has used the tranquilizer gas on them.”

“Alternately Joker, Ivy and I can work to disable Batman and Robin while the rest secure the perimeter if you would prefer, as long as we work together to make sure Batman and Robin are secured so I can use my powers on them here at the hideout to persuade them to our service"

Bane nodded, pushing George’s hand away, listening to the plan "I'm fine with securing the perimeter, shouldn't be too much of a hassle" he said simply, his own hand caressing Ariadni’s other thigh

"I'm okay with that too, it'll give me a chance to whack some skulls!" Harley chirped.

Joker rubbed his hip where Ariadni had bumped him. He didn't pay much attention.

Ivy agreed Alexander and Bane for the second half of the plan. "I am fine with the second option, I'd never dare deprive Harley of her fun." She drank deeply from a large mineral water bottle.

Ariadni cracked her knuckles, grinning ear to ear, "Number two is a excellent idea so long as I get to help "Influence Batsy and Boy blunder when we get back. Obviously I'll help bing them to you and J."

George pulled out his boomerangs smirking sadistically. "I'm grand with whatever plan let's my babies swim in blood."

Ariadni grabbed one of Boomerang's weapons cracking it open, she played with a few bobbles in side, yelping at a feedback shock, "Tittysprinkles!" She hissed before rubbing her fingers over the wires and abnormal metals that made up the boomerang.

"There it'll release a killing burst of electricity, the power knows you alone as it's master, it can feel an enemy and won't come alive till it contacts the opposing entity." She handed him the weapon back.

Joker slapped Alexander's ass as hard as he could howling with laughter, "THEN IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Alexander laughed at the slap, squealing a little and rubbing his ass before he nodded "Sounds like we're all set! I think it is time we move out!" He walked outside with the group, heading toward the center of Gotham for a display that would surely draw Batman's attention. He started flinging fireballs in various shapes, burning his mark onto buildings and things in order to draw attention.

Ivy created plants that shot pods of pollen at any offending enemies that would put them to sleep. while also creating thorny barricades and such.


	7. Chapter 7

Bane cracked his knuckles going along for the ride and helping set up a perimeter, tossing cars and making barricades with them, as well as giving Ariadni openings to make electrical traps with the metal of the cars.

Ariadni took to the air calling lightening from the sky directing it toward buildings full of people, her own electricity hitting police GCPD cars as they came blaring towards their chaotic display.

Boomerang tested his newly modified weapon watching it flatline more the a few imbeciles that got in the way.

Harley shrieked and cackled smashing heads and breaking spines of any that dared come near her.

Joker threw toxic bombs in to the crowds, trusting Alexander to keep the winds blowing his poisons at the do gooders and not their crew.

Ariadni crowed in triumph the second the Bat Symbol lit the night sky. "HERE COME THE GOODIES!!" She flew around alerting everyone. She got to Alexander and Joker, hovering about them "Get ready. The signals lit. Fuckers are playing right in to our hands!" She screamed with laughter and flew back to the lower levels.

Harley screamed in pain sailing past Ariadni, luckily Boomerang caught her, steadying her. NightWing had attacked her from no where. He was also currently coming at Ariadni.

Alexander smiled, weaving in and out of the fight, incapacitating Nightwing with the help of Joker's tranquilizer Gas which he directed using his control over the air. He watched for Batman "We're not done yet! Keep your eyes open!"

Bane was hyper-vigilant, attacking anyone that came his way, blocking one of the escape routes and laughing as he saw Batman swooping in, jumping up to grab his ankles, tossing him toward the center.

The winds picked up, the toxic gas attacking the good guys as Ivy's plants ensnared them as well.

Ariadni dove from the air landing on Batman, she ripped his mask off, grabbing his hair violently she forced his mouth open, exhaling a wave her pheromones, his face hidden from view under the smoke. She held his mouth open forcing his to breathe it in.

"You will never escape this. You will love it yearn for the subjugation and shame that shall be visited on you. You will NEVER disobey Alexander Phenix, nor the Joker. You are unable to disobey or fight back. You will live only for the two of them, of the pleasure and pain they give" When he nodded, she grabbed him tightly, taking to the air and dropping The Batman in to the cradle cage of plants Ivy had created.

George darted around to where Nightwing was unconscious, he hoisted him up and threw him in to the same cradle cage.

Harley leapt over piles of headless bodies, making more as she went. A sound caught her attention in enough time to watch Ariadni get hit with a electrified Bird shaped batarang, at first Harley just laughed thinking Ariadni would be unaffected, however the agonizing screams that pierced the night chilled her blood, she and the other watched Ariandi hit the ground seizing, shrieking.

Ivy began to close the two cages, though the third was still open and when the ear splitting screams were heard, the air became suddenly still, before it picked up in an almost maelstrom pace.

The screams set Alexander off, and he directed a torrent of wind at Robin, the third "Night Vigilante" knocking him off his feet and encasing him in a cage of stone, before he created a rupture in the earth, lava contained but flowing around the cage "You harmed her...SHUT IT OFF" He bellowed, knowing Robin had the remote to the batarang "Shut it down or I will fry you to a CRISP"

Bane moved quickly to her side, risking electrocuting himself just to break the batarang and get it off of her, "Shit!!" He yelped as it started shocking him instead, giving Ariadni a reprieve.

Harley was instantly atop the stone prison her Hammer ready to go. "I'll pop ya like a zit, bird brain!" She seethed.

Ariadni was trapped in herself, her nervous system refused to obey, even her sight kept going in and out. Talking was impossible, all that came out was strangled grunts, her muscles burned, nose bleeding, sweat soaking her, lungs not getting enough air. She was losing it, losing control of her power, her pheromone breath poured out, lightening crashed around them all from the skies, and Ariadni's electricity flared, currents whipping out, crawling like snakes across the ground.

George was beside Ariadni in moments after fighting off a few GCPD's, crouching down he lifted her in to his arms smoothing back her bangs as she spasmed in his arms, he watched Bane, the man's muscles locked, veins bulging. When Adni's powers lost control he felt the currents coming off her straight into him, accidentally inhaled the mist coming from her mouth, but still he held her tightly.

"HOLY FUCKNUTS TURN HER OFF, OFF, OFF!! TURN HER OFF!!" Joker dodged a few of the arcs of electricity. "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!! No one looks good CHARRED!" He dashed around taking out cops here and there while staying alive.

Just when Bane wondered if they were going to make it out alive, Ivy managed to save the day, sending a vine-like whip to grab the remote from Robin's hand, shutting the offending object down.

Alexander wasn't sure if it would fix Ariadni though, so he reached with his powers, trying something he had never done before. He used the smallest amount of warmth to relax her muscles, and used his control over all four elements to help stabilize her body's processes.

Once he was done, he sent a large pulse of power straight to Robin's mind, knocking him out. The earth cage he was in opened and ivy tossed him into the third cage, though the exertion that Alexander had undergone made him dizzy, and he wobbled slightly on his feet, trying to stay upright

Ariadni felt her muscles relaxing, her boy relaxed, she could breathe again, could think, pull her powers to herself. "Nnnn.... is... is everyone alive? Did I kill any of ours??" She looked up to Boomerang who still held her tight, her voice croaked as she spoke, "Baby? Did I hurt you?" Her head snapped around her vision pinpointing every member of their crew, Bane was near her feet. Panic crawled up her throat she hadn't seen Alexander, just as she tried to get off the ground George grabbed her.

George suffering the effects of Ariadni's secondary power yanked her to him roughly slamming his lips to hers forcing his tongue in her mouth, his free hand pawing at her breast, he had to touch her had to kiss her, need to take her, be inside her again, didn't matter that there was a battle to finish out, didn't matter who watched, could see, he started to pull Bane's spare jacket off her shoulder's.

Harley growled charging toward George, but Ariandi held a hand up, she knew what this was, what she need to do, pushing herself closer she gripped the back of his neck playing along till she could get enough focus, massaging his scalp with her fingers she kissed him in return getting him on the ground under her, inhaling deeply she pulled the mist and it's affects from him, back into herself where her body could properly absorb it.

George blinked shaking his head to clear it more, his cock was hard, her was on the ground, Ariadni atop him, seemingly taking advantage of him, not that he would mind it, she was disheveled, hair mussed, lips kiss swollen, clothes rumpled. "Is this the bit where I shout rape?" He chuckled, then stopped noticing everyone staring.

Joker was on Alexander in an instant, shaking him, "What the fuck was that shit?" He was buzzing with fascination and intrigue he needed to know more about both of them, "You ...It was you, you fixed her I know it! How? Never said you could do that kinda shit, what, when how!?!?!" He shook his lover more, his eyes wide.

Alexander just chuckled "Our bodies are made of the four elements in varying degrees" he said simply "I just manipulated the elements in her body to relax her muscles and allow her body to recover from the effects of the electricity" he said simply "that's the short version, I'll explain the rest later"

Bane looked to Ariadni with a smile "are you alright darling?" he asked curiously, standing over her and George as Ivy approached them all as well, just surveying the damage.

Harley hovered worriedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Adni rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm better now thanks to Alexander, heh as for Boomboom here, Baby inhaled my mists. The most potent in my abilities because I couldn't keep it in me." She leaned down to kiss George tenderly.

"But I can remove the effects. If it's soon enough. As for that fucking Bat brat he used a frequency that burns through mine and reverses it to hurt me. Clever. Dangerous" She stood up on shaky legs, resting her forehead on Bane's chest. "Tired now"

George shifted around getting to his feet, thinking of all things to lose his raging boner. "I didn't even realize what I was doing. Everything was just...I needed to root you. Bloody well felt like I'd die if I didn't, did I hurt you, love?" He squeezed her shoulders.

Joker shook Alexander again. He despised waiting. "Now I must know now...WAIT YOU CAN REVERSE YOUR MIND CONTROL SMOKE?! FIX HARLEY!" He shouted.

“No George it’s fine I know what to do” Ariadni grumbled toward Joker. "Harley isn't under my thrall anymore. I took it off her shortly after doing it... once we weren't near you. I just let everyone think I had her. Stop your shit you pasty fucker you have Alexander. Harley deserves her own happiness!" She shouted, grabbing her head she swayed beginning to fall.

Alexander leaned against Joker a little "Adni explained the rest, the electricity that she had been attacked with, was in an opposite frequency, this caused her powers to go out of control" he said simply.

Ivy tapped her foot a little "Let's return to safety, my plants have the batbrats and batman sedated, but it won't be long before people realize what we've done"

Bane caught Ariadni, lifting her easily and carrying her with the rest of the group so that they could return to a more private area.

Joker snorted before picking Alexander up and tossing him over his shoulder so he could fondle his ass cheeks and crack, as he liked.

Harley couldn't believe what she'd heard, she hadn't even noticed it. Talk about the placebo effect. She threw her arm around Ivy, her free hand dragging her hammer.

George snickered, at Joker and Alexander, "Not like there's other bat-freaks to stop us... though my sweets is tired." He sidled up beside Bane, his hands clasped behind his head, muscles flexed on their own.

Ariadni fisted Bane's shirt resting her tired head on his shoulder. "Homeward bound and all that silly shit, god damn you smell good soaked in battle sweat." She felt such exhaustion, more then she'd ever felt, she closed her eyes. "Just for a minute" She crashed in Bane's arms, relaxing completely

Alexander squeaked a bit, wiggling a little and letting the Joker carry him. He was tired though, too much exertion for one day.

Bane smirked a bit, carrying Ariadni as Ivy, George, and Harley tagged along with the group, all of them heading back to the Joker's place where Ivy set up secure holding for all three bat vigilantes, keeping them sedated until Alexander was ready to brainwash them.

Harley rubbed Ivy's shoulders happily sniffing her hair. "This is niceee, we've got such big family now Red, with lovely people, sexy men, gooooorgeous femme fatales. Meta-humans galore" She giggled excitedly.

George had settled in next to Bane who still cradled Ariadni, he pulled off his jacket and stretched her legs out across his lap covering them with his jacket, his hand slipping back under to caress her tenderly, she had scratches here and there from seizing on the gravel covered ground, Robin was lucky to get to live.

Adni nuzzled into Bane's chest going for the warmth, still sleeping soundly.

Ivy smiled and nodded "We've created quite a band here, it is fascinating honestly" she admitted, putting a flower in Harley's hair, smiling a bit.

Alexander snuggled up to Joker for a while, until he woke and stretched, standing up and deciding to get to work, heading over to where Ivy had put the Batman and his sidekicks, all sleeping soundly.

Bane held Ariadni lovingly, rubbing her back slowly and making small talk with George. the guy wasn't too bad, he was interesting all things considered.

Harley cooed in elation, hugging Ivy tightly, roughly. "Let's go find a place to sleep, Red"

Joker snapped to attention waking with a snort and cough, rubbing his face with both hands, a string of drool running down his face, he stretched and followed Alexander, groggy.

George rubbed along Ariadni's thighs, moving higher under the jacket teasing her a bit as she slumbered, it caused him to come shoulder to shoulder with Bane, both bared armed their skin touching. "You know... I think this girl here has us wrapped round her little fingers..." He chuckled a bit, squeezing her plump ass. "Or her delicious little nipples"

Ariadni squirmed moaning softly in her sleep, her legs rubbing together, her hands clutching Bane's muscle shirt.

Ivy nodded "There is an atrium that is closed in, we could sleep there" she offered with a warm smile, looking at Harley warmly.

Alexander knelt in front of batman's cage first, probing his mind "ahhh Bruce Wayne...that makes sense" he said simply "Joker Dear, could you go to Wayne manor and kidnap...or kill, his pesky butler Alfred? I don't want him reporting Bruce missing" he said simply.

Bane chuckled "You may be onto something there, though at least I can resist when she tries to take control" he shrugged, watching George tease her.

Harley squealed clapping again pulling Ivy to the Atrium, the plants there had been long dead but she knew Ivy could make it flourish.

Joker grinned, seething with hateful delight, kissing Alexander roughly before leaving in a flourish, he sped through the streets of Gotham wasting no time he snuck inside Wayne Manor, he found the butler pacing and coming from behind slashed his throat in such a way that the blood splatter painted the wall and floor.

George smirked in a cocky fashion. "Funny thing is, you don't feel trapped, just this powerful need to fuck her, have her soak your cock in her cum, and fill her, give as much pleasure as possible then take what she can give you." His voice thickened, lust lowering it, his fingers teased Ariadni's smooth cunny. "Mind you she never mean to do that to me, she never did it before either, she's quite a lovely bird." He teased his knuckles just barely spreading her, shifting her just enough that Bane had a better view.

Ariadni moaned, her head falling back, though still she slept, the sensations were stirring her body.

Ivy frowned when she saw the atrium "Poor dears" She said quietly, reviving the plants and creating a plush bed out of vines and flowers.

Bane chuckled a bit "she is rather lovely" he agreed with a smirk, watching eagerly and stroking a hand over her thighs.

Alexander started with instructing and brainwashing batman, turning him into a willing servant who would help them on missions, as well as doing whatever sexual favors they required.

"Joker ignored this place for aaages, never really let me in here." She ran, leapt and flipped herself forward into the bed, the flowers cradling her in heavenly scents"

George looked to Bane, his brows knitted "Man you need to be a bit more loose lipped, ladies like when a man communicates" He teasingly used his free hand to smack Bane upside the back of his head, while his occupied hand worked Ariadni a little deeper, two fingers just parting her folds, he pumped for a while then gripped Bane's equally large hand, directing it to her clit, his own fingers slipping back inside gently. She's so fucking wet for us" He whispered into Bane's ear.

Her body shook, her full lips parting on breathy sighs of pleasure, her nipples showing under the fabric of the Bane's borrowed shirt, her hand leaving Bane's chest to fondle her own, her movements slow, languid.

Joker normally would take credit for such a crime but instead he cleaned it up and disposed of the wrinkled old corpse.

Ivy got on the bed as well,, settling in comfortably "Are you comfy Harley?" he asked curiously with a warm smile, rubbing Harley's back gently.

Bane chuckled slightly "I Can communicate, I'm just...not used to being able to trust people" he said simply "I have been betrayed many times" he admitted, shivering at the whispering in his ear, rubbing over Ariadni's clit.

Alexander then moved to Nightwing, since he was the older of the "Robins" he took off Nightwing's mask, making Nightwing look at him as he programmed Nightwing to be his loyal slave, Batman would serve him and Joker both, but Alexander wanted Nightwing for himself.

Harley nodded giggling bashfully, she leaned forward kissing Ivy's lips lovingly, "Missed ya Red, and I'm plenty comfy" She ran her fingers through Ivy's hair.

George gave a shrug. "If you ask me. Which you haven't but if you did, she seems worth trusting. By all means take time. Learn her ins and out, maybe mine as well, this sweetling didn't have to get the elixir for you... she very well could have used her powers, had her dearest friend use his...she wanted you willing. Must say something bout 'er right?" He smirked feeling the throbbing inside her pick up, leaned into Bane talking in his ear again. "Get ready, she's nearly there, press a bit harder, pinch her clit, yeah like that" He smirked

Ariadni woke with a shot, her body jack-knifing in pleasure, her arms shooting around Bane's neck, her teeth clamping his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, she clung desperately to him, hot moist breath coming in bursts, her thighs clamped around George's hand, her hips rocking. "Bane...nnn Bane...."

Joker kicked the door to his headquarters open, a lengthy girlie orgasm scream reaching his ear, he spun on his heels and with a "Nope" went around to the windows leading into the lab area he knew Alexander would be in. "Sexy I'm hooomeee" He snapped his suspenders as he sauntered up to his flame haired lover. "Job's done, dead butler's so dead," He cracked his neck side to side. "How about here?"

Ivy smiled "I missed ya too, now if only we could get Selina here, the trio would be together again" She grinned.

Bane chuckled "She is worth trusting, but it still takes time for me" he said simply with a shrug and smile "I haven't had the best luck at times" he added, pinching her clit as instructed. smirking at Ariadni "There we are darling, did you have a nice nap?" he asked playfully.

Alexander smirked "Well, Batman has been programmed, he'll serve us both" he grinned "as for Nightwing, he's all set to serve as well, haven't gotten the other bird boy done yet though" he admitted "Thanks for getting rid of the butler with the candlestick eh?" he grinned playfully

Harley nodded running hands along Ivy's back. "We're gonna get her tomorrow AND KILL Two face and Penguin."

George chuckled triumphantly, his hand still trapped between Adni's thighs. "Alright there, love?"

Ariadni breathlessly gripped Bane, her chest heaving, her thighs quivering. "If not for knowing better I'd swear ...you both...were mind readers..." Her voice was muffled against the crook of Banes neck, "Alexander doesn't even know I have a fantasy about being taken in my sleep" She nipped Banes neck harder then previously.

Joker slapped his hand to his forehead, "I SHOULD HAVE USED ONE!" He groaned dramatically , "My, my you work fast. Going to knock around Robin for what he did to Adni?”

Ivy grinned a bit 'Yes, Two face and Penguin must die...I cannot wait to see them ground under our heels"

Bane smirked a bit "mmm...you have quite a dirty mind darling, have I mentioned that I love that about you?" he asked with a smirk. He shuddered a bit at her biting, "mmm, you like to bite eh?" he growled low, kissing her and nibbling on her bottom lip slowly.

Alexander smirked "I thought about it, but I'm coming up with a plan more...theatrical for that" he grinned "Something that I think you and I will enjoy more"

Harley pushed Ivy back gently, leaning over the green skinned redhead, "Make them squeal like the filthy pigs they are!"

Ariadni smirked, "I'd be terribly boring with a clean mind." The vermilion haired meta human felt her stomach clench hard, Bane growling for her at her to her, it made her need more, made her desperate., "Love giving pain, starting to like receiving it, mmm!" She kissed him back, and the second his teeth hit her skin every light in the building surged brighter for a moment then dimmed.

"Don't forget me darling," He pulled her from Bane's embrace, into his own, nipping her lips, and trailing bites down to her shoulder, "Make that sound for me Adni, won't you?" He licked up to the crook of her neck biting, and sucking, he crushed her in his arms when she bucked, the sounds that came from her sending blood directly to his cock. "Fuck yus that's it, the sound of sweet desperation. I'll never tire of that" He ground his hips in to hers, kissing her roughly, crashing their lips together, he looked to Bane when he part from her lips to bite their woman.

"Oooh entertainment you say?? Tell Daddy Joker everything" Joker jumped at the sudden light show. 'Jeezus go she always do that?!" He looked toward the living. "They are going to stain my fucking couch!" He began to march toward the main gathering area but a thought hit him and he recalled his present to Alexander.

"JIZZ BUCKETS" He turned so hard he lost his footing nearly falling as he scrambled to punch a gaudy red button, a tall flat panel sliding out of a seamless wall, revealed the Batman, Robin and Nightwing Fetishwear he'd obtained. "TAAADAAAHHHH"

Ivy grinned "definitely, I can't wait to make the Penguin scream..." She smirked darkly.

Bane smirked, moving to nip at her thighs slowly, groping her ass firmly as he let George have his turn at teasing her. Alexander smirked a bit though, seeing the electricity flicker, he knew what Ariadni was up to, and he found himself chuckling.

When he saw the outfits he grinned widely "Oh darling you came up with something that matches my plans quite nicely!" he grinned, looking over the outfits "You see, I was thinking of having Robin strip for us, and put on various shows, perhaps with sex toys and things...just for our entertainment" he grinned

Harley yawned, resting her head on Ivy's breast. "You should stick your plants down Penguins throat and make him explode from inside out hehee" She giggled.

"Please!? More I need more, Please!" She cried out, overwhelmed by both men teasing her, then covered her mouth with her hand, she'd begun begging, to change this she leaned in kissing Boomerang harder, pulling his hair, as she lifted her hips, pulling off him standing with a smirk she shrugged off Banes Jacket

"Bane get on the couch would you? Beside BoomBoom?" She untied the blood red scarf from her waist and pulled Bane's shirt off, exposing her body, she smirked lowering down to pick Bane's coat, putting it back on but leaving it open she played with the scarf in her hands.

George thrilled at her needy pleas, his mind taking a moment to catch up when she pulled away, his cock strained in his pants. He breathed deeply waiting, watching her strip. "What you doing, Sweetness?" He exhaled a shaky breath.

Joker danced spastically, "Yes, yes make him work that ass!, Make them all ..." He cackled maniacally

Ivy chuckled "I do have some plants that feed on corpses...that would be fun" Ivy agreed, stroking Harley's hair slowly and gently.

Bane smirked, getting on the couch and watching her curiously, having stripped himself naked his cock stood hard at attention as well as he sat watching her "She's definitely up to something" he teased her a little, looking over at George with a grin

Alexander smirked at the Joker, before he released the three men from their cages, watching as they stripped down naked, before going to put on their new fetishwear outfits

Harley bit her lip shyly burying her face in Ivy's breast. "Ivy... I am really happy that you are here with me. And that Joker's got someone else that can keep up with him"

George jumped to his feet stripping naked rapidly, then flopped back down beside Bane on the couch. "Whatever it is I think we will be better off letting it happen." He smiled excitedly, his stomach muscles tensing excitedly, when he turned back to Bane he noticed the other man's cock, averting his eyes to his face. "I for one am ready for her. Are you?" He joked, turning back to her.

Ariadni groped her breast and teased her nipples, licking her lips slowly, she tested the strength of the scarf, it would hold. "Don't tell me your scared of lil old me" She laughed in a sultry manner, teasing the red cloth over each of their necks, letting the fabric tickle them, in turn she trailed it over their cocks as well, mounting their knees she kissed and caressed both men, the long scarf trailing over them the whole time.

She took the scarf tying an end around each of their necks to connect them together, tight enough to make them aware she had them. Her nails trailed down their ripped chests, leaving raised welts, she kissed Bane deeply, hungrily, then switched to George sucking his bottom lip, nibbling it.


	8. Chapter 8

Joker openly stared, rubbing his hands together. "Honestly starting to see why these birdbrats follow Brucey. His cock's pornstar worthy”

Ivy smiled and nodded "I am happy too" she whispered softly "Now we can spend time together as much as we wish without interruptions" he admitted with a smile.

Bane chuckled "Not scared, just aware that you can be mischievous when you wish to be" he smirked at Ariadni, watching her hungrily as he moved his hand to stroke over her skin slowly, shivering at the way the scarf felt over his skin.

When she tied the scarf around their necks he chuckled, knowing she had been up to something. He kissed back eagerly though, deciding to see where things went.

Alexander smirked a bit "Nightwing is pretty huge as well, I mean look at this" he gripped Nightwing's cock in one hand, rubbing his balls with the other while he used his mind control to make Nightwing believe that he hadn't fucked, or been fucked in years, making his cock as hard as it had ever been.

"The kid is hard as a rock...hung like a horse too" he smirked, motioning toward the other Robin, smirking as the younger man slid to his knees and started sucking at Nightwing's cock for their enjoyment.

Harley cuddled her more, dozing off with a grin.

George felt blood rush in his ears, his skin tingling, he was eager to do this, take her orders, the scarf around his throat was an interesting aspect. "I'll do whatever you want Mistress," He growled, gripping her thigh, kneading the flesh there.

Ariadni grinned, squeezing both their necks, until they resisted her, she then released them, stroking their faces, kissing and sucking their necks in turn, leaving each of them with multiple hickies, she allowed them to touch her here and there but stopped them from touching her pussy or breasts.

She thrilled at being called Mistress, but didn't force Bane to say it, this was a lesson, this was to show him how fun obeying her could be. But she'd go slow with him... for now. Her hands trailed over each of them in turn, just barely missing their cocks each time.

"Bane, tell me when you can't take it, when you feel close to cumming" She smiled, moving to George's lap she pulled on the scarf roughly, bringing them closer together, she laced her fingers with George's, her hands soft and smooth, George's rough she lead their join hands to grip and stroke Bane's cock, her lips capturing Boomerang's as she impaled herself on his cock.

Joker watched hungrily, he pulled his cock from pants and began stroking it slowly, "Alexx" He groaned reaching out to his lover. "Daddy's got a idea" He grunted stroking a bit harder.

Ivy dozed off as well, holding Harley close.

Bane was not so eager to submit however, in fact it gave him a weird sort of discomfort that almost made him feel like he was in bondage again like he had been when he was forced to serve the league. He watched her, trying to push those thoughts from his mind, though as he went on he found that it was a more persistent thought. After a bit of time of teasing her thighs and touching he knew he was getting really close "I...I uh...I'm close" he panted, caught between the lust and his own mental discomfort.

Alexander smirked a bit "What sort of idea?" he asked curiously, stripping down just to be a bit more comfortable, looking at the Joker with a devilish grin, always enjoying Joker's random ideas.

George grunted thrusting into Adni harder deeper, his leg muscles flexed as he strained to give her his all, he slowed when Bane's voice cut in and Adni pulled her hand away.

Adni panted grinning tenderly. "That quickly hmm?? Wait one moment more Baby..." She bucked a top George a few more times then on trembling legs she stood. "G...stay still... Bane... get up... heh... walking's so difficult" She untied the scarf holding it out to Bane, putting her wrists together offering them to him. "Bind me" She'd seen him coming close to discomfort and it hurt her.

Joker cackled, pulling Alexander to him then slamming him to the wall kissing him roughly, stroking his cock together with his own, then he spun Alexander in the opposite way toward the entrapped heros, he rammed his cock deep inside Alexander, "Uh fuck yes never going to get tired of this tight hole" He grunted thrusting harshly "Bat man get the fuck over here! Suck your Masters cock, Robin Nightwing here Now!" He snapped propped against the wall he fucked Alexander deeper.

Batman immediately did what he was told and began sucking Alexander's cock vigorously. Nightwing and the current Robin stood on either side of Alexander and Joker. Joker grunted and groaned snapping at the two to take Alexanders thighs and lift them, so that they supported Alexander and Joker could more easily thrust, his white hands tangled in Batman's hair forcing him to swallow all of Alexanders cock. "Is it good, does it feel good my little slut?”

Bane bit his lip, binding her wrists and watching her as he moved to spread her legs apart, rubbing his cock over her cunt as George continued to move his hips. He bit his lip a little "You ready for more? Hmm?" He growled a little, starting to lose control of himself.

Alexander moaned loudly "Ohhh, holy fuck you have the best ideas!" he moaned hungrily, pressing back against the cock inside him "Fuuuck, it feels really good Daddy Joker" he groaned hungrily, looking back at the Joker hungrily.

Adni laid back against George raising her hips to pull him out letting him rest, as she knew he could take more teasing more orders, when her wrists were properly tied she hooked her wrists behind Bane's neck, "I'm never going to hurt you" She looked into his eyes. "Kiss me?" She made sure he understood it was a request not a demand. "I'm ready for you baby"

George sucked Adni's neck smiling at the loss of her hot cunt, he could wait, instead he reached up pinching and pulling her nipples, squeezing her breast.

Joker gave a high pitched breathy cackle, fucking into Alexander harder, thrusting his lover cock down Batman's throat more, feeding off the wet gagging sounds Bruce made. Joker gave a harsh command for Robin and Nightwing to bite Alexander's nipples. They eagerly obeyed.

Bane smiled a bit, kissing her hungrily "I know you aren't...it's just, It's a subconscious thing, this itch that I can't scratch at the back of my brain, this concern that I'm going to be caged again" He admitted quietly, spreading her legs and sliding in deep, starting to fuck into her, starting slowly, though he quickly began losing control, fucking into her wildly.

Alexander groaned hungrily, sliding his fingers through the Nightwing and Robin's hair slowly, "Fuuuck, fuck me Daddy!" he moaned, clenching hard around the Joker's cock desperately.

Adni kissed his forehead, gasping softly as he slid inside, "Take me how you need" She pressed her forehead to his and as he pumped in earnest, picking up speed, her lips parted in needy moans. "Fuck... oh fuck baby yes!" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "So deep...so big" Her bound arms the only think keeping her from pulling his hair or scratching his back.

George shifted here and there helping keep Ariadni steady a top him, his fingers gripping her nipples.

Joker fucked in to him harder, so close to cumming, but he needed Alexander undone first, that sound he made when came drove him insane in a good way.

Bane growled hungrily, fucking into her hard and deep, he lost control, finding that the beast became unleashed and he began fucking her with a primal intensity.

Alexander groaned, the pleasure overwhelmed him quickly and he found himself cumming in Bruce's mouth, watching as the former batman moaned and swallowed everything he had to offer.

Nightwing was rock hard, and Alexander knew he wanted to take some quality time with him later.

Ariadni cried out, her body slamming back into George as Bane lost control, he was crushing her, fucking her, breaking her apart, in her desperation to grab something, she ripped the scarf apart, shredded it, her arms thrown around his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. "Yes! Yes! Bane!!" She clenched her teeth, her head spinning the power in the entire building shorting in and out, hell half the block became a strobe of lights, with a scream she orgasmed, whiting out even as Bane kept ravishing her

George yelped a bit at Bane's sudden change in demeanor, the way he became an animal, more then man, the other males force slammed him back in the the couch, so hard Boomerang worried it would break under them, but at the same time he didn't find he cared, the couch wasn't his.

Joker groaned at the feeling of his lover's ass clenching him and milking him, he with a shout climaxed, yanking Alexander's head back to kiss him hungrily as he filled his hole full of cum.

Batman swallowed every drop sucking a little longer to clean his Master. Robin tenderly soothed Alexander's reddened nipples, Nightwing doing the same as they lifted their Master up and carried him to a examination bed, they laid him chest down ass up, their teeth and tongues nipping Alexander's pert ass, each male tonguing his abused hole.

Bane growled, thrusting in and cumming hard into her, growling low as he bit at her neck, gripping her hips hard enough to likely leave bruises.

Alexander groaned hungrily, kissing the Joker passionately as his hole milked the Joker's cock. When Nightwing and Robin laid him down he relaxed, shivering at the way they licked at his hole "ohhh...fuck" he groaned

Ariadni's chest rose and fell in quick steady rhythms, her eyes closed, she held tightly to Bane, not speaking, not moving, her body was a live wire of sensations, pain chased pleasure in a torrent of feelings.

George didn't speak he barely breathed, some how he'd orgasmed without purposeful contact, when Ariadni cried out the way she had, her plump ass grinding on his cock from Bane's frenzied fucking it had been enough, all three were quiet aside from heavy breaths.

Joker watched their slaves carry his lover off, the former Batman still knelt before him, he kicked the caped crusader to his back, sitting on his cock as he watched Nightwing and Robin work over His Alexander.

The two former Robin's tongued their Master's ass, before each sliding a finger in him to open his hole to them, Nightwing went first his tongue penetrating and working the reddened rim, before delving deeper.

Bane shivered, lifting her off of George and plopping down on the couch next to George, stroking over her skin, nuzzling lightly as he calmed down slowly.

Alexander moaned "Ohhh fuck, you boys are treating me just right, fuck that feels really fantastic" he groaned, spreading his legs wide. He looked over, watching as Batman groaned, fucking into the joker hungrily.

Ariadni snuggled deeper into Bane, her lips parting on a weak, contented sigh, still clinging, she felt like if she let go, she would wake up in that run down hospital screaming in agony as she was sewn back together alongside Alexander, this was the most human and female she'd felt in a long time.

George lumbered to his feet with a groan, he stretched, "Gonna grab a blanket, loves, if I can find one..." The Australian Supervillain finally feeling the weight of the battle and then the intimate, insane three way between himself, Bane and the sumptuous Ariadni, but sleeping on the couch completely out in the open didn't feel appealing, he hated being cold when he slept.

After about half an hour he found a ridiculously over stuffed walk in closest full of red/black and green/purple blankets and sheets, grabbing the largest blanket he could find and three sheets for when they got up he returned to them, quietly tossing the blankets over them and pressing close to Bane and Ariadni his eyes closing.

Joker groaned riding Batman harder, his eyes locking with Alexander's.

Nightwing tongued him more thoroughly, his face getting covered in Joker cum leaking out of Alexander's ass, while Robin stroked their Masters cock.

Bane held Ariadni warmly, looking to George and nodded, letting him cover them up before he settled in with the two, relaxing and letting sleep overtake him.

Alexander and Batman enjoyed a long night of fucking, where Batman fucked Joker until Joker's ass was full, and Alexander had swallowed loads from Nightwing and Robin, before fucking both of them.

The next day, the gang got together again, planning the assault on the Penguin and Two-Face's forces. Once Catwoman joined them Alexander reasoned that they would be as prepared as they could be to face Talia. it was best to not involve the rest of the villains in gotham as that might tip off Talia as to their preparations.

Harley snickered against Ivy's shoulder at the sheet concoction Euphoria was in, Ivy too giggled but at least tried to be quiet like Harley, Joker however howled with laughter, falling off his chair.

George scowled wrapping Ariadni in his arms tugging her behind Bane slightly. "It was the best we could fucking do! Her other shits torn up and ruined."

Ariadni growled deeply, power rising in her, you rotten fuckers can suck it! The men here can swap clothes for the most part while I'm left high an dry! IN A SHEET!" She stomped her booted feet, At least she had Bane's extra coat for warmth.

Alexander laughed here "and whose fault is that? If mister musclebutt over here would be more careful with your clothes you wouldn't be wearing a sheety toga right now!" He laughed, the play on words from Shitty and Sheety cracking him up.

Bane frowned "Sometimes i underestimate my own strength, it's not my fault" he pouted a little, before Harley blinked

"I HAVE A TOTES AWESOME IDEA!" She bounced away from Ivy, going to the back and coming out with her old costume "TA FUCKIN DA BITCHES! you can wear this Adni!" she added, clapping proudly at herself.

Ariadni pushed past Bane tackling her best friend, shocking him at a quarter of her strength. "I'll show you shitty!" She shook him violently.

At this scuffle it was George's turn to laugh, loud, boisterous peals. "She's got him good man, look at her go!" He leaned on Bane clutching his own stomach as he laughed.

Ivy was done the second she saw Harley's old costume, she was laughing, even snorting a few times to the point that she had to walk out.

Ariadni felt color stain her cheeks as she saw what Harley held. "No...no. Absofuckinglutely not" She dashed behind Bane and George thinking they'd help.

Joker was on the floor nearly pissing himself with obnoxious cackles, he couldn't breathe. "This is it THIS IS HOW I DIE! FROM LAUGHTER OH THE IRONY!"

Alexander twitched funny as she shocked him, before he intentionally contorted his bones, using his control over the air to make a Marilyn Monroe style up skirt situation happen. Bane laughed softly, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to another room with George's help,

Harley followed along behind "But Dollface! You'll look great in it! Your boobs are big enough to make great BOOBTASTIC CLEAVAGE IN THIS OUTFIT!" She squealed

Ariadni shrieked and flailed with little success, pinching Bane's ass, even tried to fly, but both Bane and George dragged her anyway not matter how she fought. "Nooooooo" She howled. "LIES HARLEY! LIES!"

George had nearly lifted off the ground when Adni tried to fly away, luckily both he and Bane were ready for it. Digging their feet in and pulling hard. "Just give it up, it's happening. Think about how much Bane and I want to see you dress up" He grunted straining to tug her along.

Joker rolled around laughing, his arms flailing.

Harley giggled a little "It is for your own good dollface!" she giggled, clapping her hands as Bane and George took her to a room to dress her in the new costume.

Bane grinned "I wanna see you in the costume madam sexiness, do it for me? Please?" he purred low as they set her on the nearby bed.

Alexander stood and stretched a bit, before he went over last minute details for the assault on Penguin's base.

Ariadni crossed her arms and legs, jutting out her bottom lip. "GET OUT I'll get dressed myself!" She shoved everyone outside and slammed the door. She stared down the skin tight Harlequin costume, heaving a sigh she kicked her boots off and untied the sheet, letting it slip to the floor. "Here we fucking go." She tugged and shimmied into the costume, looking toward the ceiling in defeat when she couldn't get the zipper shut.


	9. Chapter 9

George laughed as she man handled the three and slammed the door, "Meeeooow baby's not amused" He teased. When the door opened a crack he stood straight, Ariadni called for Harley to come in.

Once Joker had finally calmed down, well calm for him, he got up dusted off and began smacking around the enslaved heroes, making them clean things here and there and just generally shake their asses in the provocative clothes.

Harley giggled a bit, clapping her hands and waiting excitedly. She wiggled a little as she stood outside, with Bane standing next to her. 

Bane was interested to see how she looked, but when Ariadni called for Harley, Harley bounced her way into the room. 

"DAHLING YOU LOOK AMAZIN!" Harley giggled excitedly, clapping her hands. 

Alexander finished up preparations and went to get dressed, wearing something he could easily move and fight in.

Ariadni snatched Harley close, their noses bumping, she looked close to panic. "The fucking zipper!" She hissed. "Can't. Reach. It"

George looked at Bane his brows furrowed. "Why does she get to see first?" He pondered, a sudden urge struck him... he looked around casually and stretched his arms out to "accidentally" punch Bane in the cheek.

Joker got dressed properly and loaded up on bombs and bullets and gag weapons.

Ivy had her plants producing pods that when thrown would release a burst of rapid growth javelin thorned vines, and a small army of man eating Venus flytraps, as well as a special corpse devouring pair of plants, one for her to use on a enemy the other for Harley to use.

Harley chuckled "Alright, alright calm your perky tits" She moved to help her with the zipper, "Goodness, the boys did a number on you last night! So many bruises!" Harley gasped, before she continued on helping her "there we go, fits really well on you! I like it Dahling!" She grinned 

Bane laughed softly "she gets to see first because it was originally her costume" he answered, before clapping George forcefully on the back, letting him feel his strength. 

Alexander came out, dressed and ready, with a few knives and random bits that would make the combat a bit easier

"This was all Bane, last night I got him to lose control with me" Adni grinned holding her hair out of the way, when she was finally she rubbed her arms, "Come on Harl" She sighed heavily. "Let's go get this shit done." Letting her hair fly loose she joined her men.

George Stumbled forward with a grin, just as he was about to retaliate the door opened, his eyes snapping to Adni. he let out a whistle. "Helloooo nurse!"

Ivy sat beside Alexander Opposite Joker, triple checking that she had everything, last she'd heard from her plants, Catwoman was being "Judged" for her crimes against the villains of Gotham.

Harley blushed "When Mistah J bruised me it didn't seem nearly as fun" She pouted a little "Ivy's nice and gentle though" She added with shrug, nodding to Adni as she bounced out of the room, grabbing two smaller mallets and hanging them on her belt, as well as a big one that she held in both hands. 

Bane laughed softly "Looking good, I like the way it fits you" he wiggled his eyebrows and groped Adni's ass playfully. 

Alexander smiled slightly "Alright, so...it seems that Penguin and Two-face have reinforced the old courthouse near the asylum to be a base of operations" he said simply. "So we'll have to be careful when we infiltrate the place" he cautioned.

Ariadni gave Harley a quick side hug, before walking to her men, she gave Bane a small slap, laughing and kissing him roughly, though she’d had to pull him to her, she did the same to George, then leading them they returned to the others where she made a b-line for the same Coat Bane had been letting her borrow. Though let’s face it he was NOT getting it back. 

George grabbed Adni from behind, bumping her plump arse against his front, “Keep bending over like that and we’ll give everyone a show” He teased.

Ivy made a tsking sound and clicked her tongue. “My, my but these boys are feisty, do get them under control Adni, darling.” She laughed as she loaded Harley up with any thing and everything she could. “Harley these go here, this is one of the corpse eaters we talked of. 

Joker didn't even bother watching he was bored now. "LET'S GO KILL PEOPLE!" He hollered snatching Alexander and Harley.

Bane chuckled a bit, looking to Ivy, groping Adni's ass as she passed, grinning devilishly. He kissed her back before they got ready to move out for the assault. "She likes ‘em feisty" He said simply

Alexander chuckled at the Joker "Come on then! We roll out! Two-Face roasts tonight!" he laughed, watching as Harley bounced alongside them, her mallets and pigtails swinging "WHEEEEE MURDER!"

Bane chuckled a bit "she likes em fiesty" He said simply, looking to Ivy, groping Adni's ass as she passed, grinning devilishly. He kissed her back before they got ready to move out for the assault. 

Alexander chuckled at the Joker "Come on then! We roll out! Two-Face roasts tonight!" he laughed, watching as Harley bounced alongside them, her mallets and pigtails swinging "WHEEEEE MURDER!"

Giving George a elbow Ariadni grabbed the coat and tossed it on, the outfit was so tight! Following the others she walked between Boomerang and Bane slightly ahead of two in case an attack came from the front, she'd be able to defend and attack.

Ivy sauntered, hips swaying, George watched Adni's ass jiggle in Harley's old costume and had to bite back more then a few comments, he did however tap Bane's chest and point to the glorious display with a smirk.

The motley crew of super villains made their way through Gotham, quickly taking out any that were stupid enough to attack. They reached to barely standing church, making a quiet entrance under the guise of being their to watch the execution. There stood Harvey Dent now Two Face the deformed. Spewing legal jargon left and right, The Penguin grandstanding as well.

Why did the shitty villains always grandstand, it's like they WANTED to be defeated by heroes.

Bane walked with George and Ariadni, his eyes narrowing as he saw Penguin. He cracked his knuckles, readying himself for a fight. He chuckled at George's message via tapping, nodding and smirking a bit, though he mainly focused on the task at hand.

Catwoman was cursing her luck. She was swinging upside down over a vat of boiling acid as Harvey droned on and on and the Penguin did his...what the fuck ever. "Now would be a great time for the batman to show up" she thought as she tried to figure out a way out of this predicament. 

Alexander walked at the front of the pack, and when they reached the church, he decided to be a bit flashy with it. He launched himself in the air, tossing one of the knives from his belt to cut the rope that Selina was in, before he hit her with a huge blast of air to knock her away from the poison before she could fall into it. He then landed next to the poison vat and grinned a bit "Hey Birdbrain and Crispytits! how's this for a verdict?" He then kicked the poison vat so that the poison splattered all over the henchmen for the two villains.

Ariadni laughed taking to the air, she flew to Catwoman's side, making short work of the thick ropes binding her. "Ello pretty kitty, heard you were naughty and needed saving. Name's Euphoria, hold on to me" She barely gave Catwoman a chance to grab her before she held on close and blasted hole in the roof. "I'VE GOT THE TARGET GET OUTSIDE! I KNOW HOW WE ESCAPE!"

George made a comment about having not gotten any work done but grinned none the less. Chasing after Ariandi on foot. "GOD DAMN SHE IS SEXY!"

Penguin cackled in that freakish honking manner "When did the Harlequin get a fat sluttier sister?!" He watched Ariadni as he said this.

Ivy lead Harley to the stage trapping the Penguin in roots and vines, she wrenched his mouth open and reminded Harley of the Corpse plant. "Stick it down his throat darling!" She laughed breathlessly. 

Joker dove shoulder first into Two Face's abdomen taking him to the ground. "ELEMENTALIST LET'S KILL THIS HACK!!" He roared over the insane loudness.

Alexander smirked, "Mmm, should we fry his brain like an egg on the side-walk? or burn him to a crisp the rest of the way...oooh" he grabbed Two-Face's coin "Let's see crispy tits...what the coin has to say?" He flipped it, and strangely enough the coin landed on neither side, but spun on its end "Well, well, looks like both!" he laughed, making sure the joker was out of the way, before he lit Two-Face on fire, making him scream as his power slowly drove Two-Face to madness, and then fried his brain all together, though not before he had been burned to a crisp.

"Mmm, Bacon" Alexander chuckled, before watching as Harley did just what Ivy asked, forcing the plant down Penguin's throat

"What does this do again Ivy Dahling?" Harley asked, looking a bit perplexed "I kinda wanna smash his head with my mallet!" She added with devilish glee. 

Bane followed Ariadni outside, knowing the rest of the team had the two Villains taken care of. He had wanted to get his hands dirty, but there would be time for that later.

Ariadni stood Catwoman up between Bane and George looking back to the smoldering Church, her lips pursed, she turned back to Catwoman, stay with us, DON'T touch either of MY men." She growled, her attention going back to the building, she could feel it's coming close to collapse, she reached out to Alexander's mind, letting him know the situation.

Boomerang felt Catwoman get a little closer to him, he dodged the woman skillfully and came behind the distressed Euphoria, his chin resting gently on her head, his hands resting on her hips thumbs rubbing reassuring circles. "It'll be alright baby, they've got time" He kissed the top of her head.

Catwoman attempted to sidle up to Bane as well, her arms going around him, she purred playfully. "My, my Bane it's been such a long time since I last played with you" she shook her hips like a pleased kitten.

Joker had jumped back a bit clapping and gasping with maniacal laughter. "You are the sexiest bastard in history!" He gleefully watched his lover destroy the other villains mind and body.

"When he screams wait a moment then pop his head" Ivy smiled tenderly. "You requested a plant to eat the Penguin from inside out, did you not my love?" She caressed Harley's face gently before ripping the Penguins shirt open. "Look here, see now? It's already begun. It's growing and wriggling." She watched the grotesque males body contorting.

Penguin had begun feeling it shortly after he'd been forced to swallow the large pod, screaming in agony and terror as he felt his innards being torn asunder. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT AAAAHHHHH"

Bane rolled his eyes "We've never played together, You'd remember, and not fondly" he growled "Now let's see if this kitty lands on her feet shall we?" he grabbed her by her ankles and swung her, flinging her away from him. 

Alexander paused "Sorry Harl, time to go!" he told his group, laughing as she smashed the Penguin's head, before the four of them made their way out, with Alexander practically dragging the Joker out of the collapsing Building 

"Come on ivy darling! Heat is bad for plants!" Harley pointed out, giggling as she ran out with Ivy.

Ariadni had felt her blood boiling ready to rip Catwoman apart, but then Bane, crazy strong stoic, sexy Bane her man just tossed the bitch like she was trash. "Bane!" She squealed jumping in to his arms, her legs around his waist she kissed him hard, giggling happily. "That was the best thing. Wish I'd had a video camera!" 

Boomerang chuckled going to grab the unconscious Catwoman, he hoisted her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. "We kinda need to keep her close haha, though mate that was brilliant. He noticed the other coming out "It's time!" 

Joker stumbled backwards as his lover crooked him like a bad act, The night filled with sirens and as the building crumbled behind them GCPD cars littered the vicinity a few supers appearing as well. "Uh oh..." He giggled nervously.

Ivy saw Catwoman unconscious and tugged Harley to the rest, Ariadni was shouting for everyone to hold tight like a fucked up group hug. When everyone managed to smash themselves as close as possible, a rush of electricity poured through them all, sweat breaking out all over Ariadni, the heroes began their advance but in an instant the group of villains were pure energy, all aware of their selves but then of each-other, when they reappeared they were near the river instead of Jokers headquarters.

Ariadni disentangled herself from her friends and lovers gasping for air, holding her stomach, shaking to the point that she tripped and stumbled in her need for distance, That was to many at once, to many thoughts and feeling, to much energy at once, the power-lines had thrown her and thus everyone in the group, 

She was delirious and everything was swimming, she was stumbling toward the rivers edge, she hit the lip and took a rolling spill into the waters below shrieking as she hit the cold water.

Catwoman who had come too was vomiting bile, and Harley and Ivy too were vomiting, George was a bit cheeky that he wasn't sick but when he saw Ariadni's state he' chased after just missing catching her as she hit the water.

Alexander was slightly green, though the Joker seemed oddly fine "God I hate it when you do that" Alexander muttered, walking around to try and settle his insides a bit. 

Bane groaned "Fuck...I feel like my stomach became a churro that got shat out by another churro" he leaned on the wall, holding his head a bit. 

Harley held her stomach "I HATE TELEPORTING" Harley groaned loudly, her stomach doing flips. 

Catwoman held her stomach "Do you always treat a girl this roughly?" she muttered sullenly.

Joker danced around like a drunken pirate, humming to himself about the Pythagorean theorem. Then he began stripping his clothes off in front of everyone.

Ivy fanned herself and sat far from where she and Harley had thrown up rubbing Harley's back slowly. "This was both amazing and horrific." She leaned over Harley, the sound of splashing water barely made it into her thoughts.

Ariadni couldn't think straight, there were so many thoughts and images running rampant through her mind, Any one that had been killed by her group their faces fluttered through their minds, the screams howling, She screwed up again, this was bad though worse then ever, she'd siphoned some of their powers, not enough to wield but enough that she'd gotten their memories and personalities battling with hers. She flailed around in the water, not understanding which way was up.

George shouted for Bane an Alexander as he dove into the river after Adni, the current had pulled her fairly far. He and Bane were going to talk with her about stopping this suicidal shit, she'd had to have known there were to many people for that stunt.

Alexander went from ill, to irritated in a matter of seconds, walking over to the water and using it to launch Ariadni out of the water, slowly floating her back down to the ground "We're gonna talk about this later" he muttered, looking over at The Joker "Sorry Darling, normally I’d be all over you, but I’m feeling kinda ill right now" he admitted. 

He grabbed Ariadni when she landed, putting his hands on her head and using his power to calm her mind before he leaned away from her and puked again. Too much power usage and too much teleporting in one day, he really needed a long night's sleep. 

Bane sat down next to Alexander "I've got her chief, you go sort yourself out, you look 50 shades of green" Bane admitted, watching as Alexander stumbled off somewhere, holding his head. 

Harley just sat with her head in her hands, letting Ivy rub her back, her stomach flipping.

The second Alexander turned away to vomit, Ariadni threw up all the water she'd swallowed, coughing and gasping, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She gasped the words, leaning in to Bane's hot body.

George sloshed outta the river back to Ariadni and Bane. "WOMAN! We are going to have serious words once the world stops sparkling like nipple pasties on a stripper dancing with a disco ball!" He shouted standing over her and Bane, he felt bad when she pulled tighter into Bane's embrace, he sank down and kissed her soaked hair.

Ivy held Harley close, a hand over the grass, she grew a small peppermint plant to share with Harley, "Eat this my love it will settle your tummy" She cooed.

Joker was off a ways helicoptering his cock while still spouting mathematics.

Harley nodded, eating the peppermint and cuddling with Ivy. 

Alexander stroked his hand over The Joker's shoulder "Darling, why don't we go home hmm?, I'm feeling pretty ill and I think that might be good for all of us" he admitted.

Bane lifted up Ariadni "Come on George, let's get her back home to the hideout, we all need some rest after that disaster of a teleportation" he admitted. 

Alexander also made sure Catwoman joined them, explaining the situation along the way, though he'd have to remind Joker to helicopter for him later

Ivy and Harley leaning on eachother followed Alexander and the very naked Joker, Ivy being exceedingly kind and gathering the green haired lunatics clothes.

Ariadni weakly grabbed George's arm, pale skinned, silent tears wetting her lashes. "I'm sorry... so sorry" She hid her face in Bane's neck her tears making his skin damp.

George held a stern face. This talk needed to happen she took to many risks. His heart couldn't take it. And still they had to battle Talia. 

Catwoman listened attentively to the plan and agreed to it. So long as she got to have Ivy, Harley and herself group back up to be the gotham girls again. 

Joker nuzzled Alexander letting him lean on his shoulder, "Home sounds good baby cakes, I feel like a fucking tamagotchi on ecstasy and I’m full of new ideas for jokes!" He proclaimed, still wiggling his dick.

Alexander giggled a little "You always have the best jokes Darling, but save the deadly ones for Talia K?" he purred, nuzzling Joker and wrapping his arms around him as he walked, needing the support. 

Bane smiled slightly "We can discuss this after we've all rested, now is not the time" he said simply

Harley enjoyed talking with Ivy and Selina on the way back to the base. When they arrived everyone found a place to get comfortable and Alexander settled down for a bit of a nap

Ariadni shook from being cold and wet, another fucking outfit wrecked and this wasn't even hers, plus there was talk of talks involving her getting shit for the risks, this wasn't fun. 

"Harl where's a good place for us three to sleep?" George asked quietly.

Half asleep and leaning on Ivy and Selina heavily, "Three left turns that way then hang a right...yaaawwwn....there's a bedroom near where Adni changed, lots of big pillows and nice blankets...I like to decorate rooms" She yawned again walking off with her two friends.

Joker gave a sign of agreement. "Best laid plans and proper delivery and yeah" He took yawned, feeling the crash hit him, taking a moment to check that the three do-gooders were still chained securely he lead Alexander to his private room.

Alexander went with Joker to their private room, stripping down and flopping on the bed, opening his arms for Joker to join him in snoozletime. 

Bane carried Ariadni, following George where Harley directed them, before stripping Adni out of the wet suit and drying her a bit before they all settled in for sleep. 

Harley went with Ivy and Selina to the greenhouse, letting Ivy set up the comfy flower bed again

Ariadni kept her back to George unsure of where this future talk would lead. It sickened her and made her wary.

George stripped off his soaked clothing as well, shivering he got in bed with Bane and Adni quickly, when she cried out from his cold skin hitting her now much warmer skin he chuckled and apologized kissing her shoulder, he gave Bane a friendly shove to his shoulder and drifted off to sleep under the mass of blankets.

The next day came and went but the entire group slept through it and the night only coming around to waking when the sun was up in the afternoon sky the second day.

When Alexander woke, the first thing he did was get a shower, cleaning himself of all the sweat and grime and washing his hair. He had noticed that the green dye that covered the white stripe in his hair had begun to fade, so he made a note to dye it again. 

He dressed in his regular clothing, then sat on the bed and began planning the fight with Talia. 

Harley woke up and pouted as she looked in the mirror, her hair looked ridiculous. She sighed and moved to shower as well, fixing her pigtails again before handing her shower over to Ivy and Selina.


	10. Chapter 10

Bane woke up, sitting up in bed and slowly clearing the sleep haze. He heard people moving around, so he stood up and stretched a bit, feeling stiff after sleeping so long

Ariadni popped up the second Bane was out of the bed, her sleep snared mind panicked, her blurry eyes scanning the room in rapid blinks of bright lights and shadows. "Mmm!" She made a pleased sounds when she found Bane still close, in silence she scrambled to him, hugging him from behind, leaving little bits along his neck. She wasn't ready to speak quite yet.

George felt the bed jerk and woke up clutching a boomerang, the sight of Ariadni nearly running from his side to Bane's irked him. He didn't think he'd been that horrible to her. He shifted behind her and wrapped her in a blanket before pressing tender kisses to her nape. "How do you feel baby?" He felt a bit stiff but other wise fine.

Ivy had woke while Harley had showered and when she saw herself and the mess that was her red hair she shrieked and soaked her hair in luke warm water, gathering hair remedies from her plants in the greenhouse, she even gave some to Selina, once red dressed she scurried to where she could smell Ariadni and the two hulking men.

Catwoman nearly had kittens as she scrubbed herself clean and applied the hair oils from Ivy. Afterwords she and Harley joined the others in planning and finding out their roles.

Bane chuckled softly "Good morning my little Lioness" he purred "I just needed to get up and stretch" he added warmly, looking at her lovingly "Did you sleep well?" he added, stroking his fingers through her hair as he turned to face her. 

Alexander started detailing bits of the plan, though he wanted to wait to express the full operation plan until the rest of the team came outside. He used Catwoman's expertise at knowing Gotham to try and figure out the best way to attack Talia, especially since he knew that she was using the abandoned Arkham compound to house the League.

Clearing her throat as quietly as she could she tilted her, "Lioness? Explain please, love." She relaxed between both men, staying in bed seemed like a fantastic idea. "Slept fairly well. Thirsty"

George chuckled a bit, slipping his hands forward a bit his cold fingers pressing to Bane's hot skin, he held them their waiting, a knock at their door startled everyone.

George got up grunting a bit as his body ached, he answered in his full nudity to a very surprised Ivy, she shoved the hair oils in to his hands gave a quick explanation and ran away.

Harley swung from her silks when Ivy ran back in. The three women chatted, and gave their opinions on the plans.

Joker wandered around trying to recall the joke he'd thought up before passing out with Alexander.

"Your hair Darling" Bane answered with a chuckle "Would you like me to get you some water?" he asked with a smile. When Ivy brought the hair oil he chuckled at George "you scared her a little with that sausage between your legs, you know she's vegetarian" he teased. 

Alexander sent a thought to George "As fast as you guys can be it would be great, I need to brief you all for the assault on Talia's base" he pointed out. 

Selina helped Alexander with the plans, before going to talk with the ladies and catch up a bit.

Yes, please, baby" A puzzled demure expression lit her face, she touched her hair and felt the mass of knots and tangles, she blinked in discontent pulling the blanket up over her head making herself look like a nun. 

George was mid laugh when he froze still as a plank, his body rooted. "Uhm yeah sure mate...just don't do that. Bang on scared me." He relayed the message, fighting to keep from mentioning Ariadni's state of hiding

Bane helped George, though he let the man do most of the work as he lacked finesse and fine detail work, where as George was likely more skilled in finer works with having such precise control over his boomerangs. 

Alexander smiled at Joker, snuggling as Alexander tried to come up with contingencies and plans in case anything happened to go wrong. He didn't want to take any chances with the coming encounter.

Making sure her blanket and the sheet under it were secure, Adni rose from the floor tenderly kissing Georges lips, then Bane's, the three leaving the room rather quickly to join the others. Adni was very quiet still.

George let his hand rest on Adni's back, right below Bane's "Oi sorry for taking so long everyone. Adni's still tired and uh out of it as far as I can tell." He pulled her along to their couch and pulled her into his lap.

Joker bit Alexander's neck hard enough to make him yelp.

Ivy cringed, the blanket clothing was back. Clearly Ariadni hadn't bothered packing more then one outfit. Her hair looked marvelous.

Selina lazily played with her hair until she noticed that Ariadni was not just covered in the blankets cause she was cold. She was naked under. "Seriously? I'm not waging war against Talia when blanket girl is our sidekick.”

Alexander chuckled at Selina "We'll have to find her something to wea---ouch!" He yelped at the bite, nudging Joker playfully. 

The Joker giggled a little before he thought for a moment "I have some spare clown costumes" He deadpanned, shrugging a little. 

Bane sat down and nodded "we'll have to find something for her to wear, I could try and find something at one of Gotham's clothing stores in the abandoned district" he offered. 

Harley shrugged "That was the last costume I had, and it kinda got...screwed yester-oh day before yesterday" she corrected herself as they had slept a day and a half.

Ariadni inhaled deeply as if she hadn't been breathing. "I am capable of getting my own freaking clothes." Her head lolled a bit. "I'm just hungry and there's never time. We are one a mission to KILL TALIA TAKE DOWN THE LEAGUE AND GAIN IMMORTALITY!" She had stood during her shouting but quickly deflated, her stomach growling.

George chuckled tugging Ariadni back to sit between him and Bane. "Bad girl. Stay with us." He grinned

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Well now that she's quiet again... Bane if you wish Harley and I will go with you" She ignored Adni's whispered 'TRAITOR' comment and tugged Harley to standing. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Selina in a falsely agitated way handed Ariadni some food and snapped for her to eat. The two women hissed at each other.

Alexander looked at Ariadni sharply "Part of taking down the league is being properly dressed. Also, rule number 1. No suicidal actions or taking on more than you can handle, we work as a team to take down the League" he looked to each of them "This means we need to play nice and not try to do reckless things that almost get yourselves or us killed, I'm looking at you Adni" he added 

"Furthermore, cooperation is the most important part, we will each have a role to play, and it is important that we work closely and prepare properly." He handed Bane a list "In addition to Ariadni's clothing if you come across any of these items they will make the assault easier, walkie talkies, something to carry combat equipment in, anything you can find." 

Bane nodded, taking the list before he looked to Ivy and nodded "It is better if we go in groups" he agreed, watching as Harley stood and grabbed her mallet, ready to go.

Ariadni's mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to work out a proper argument to defend herself, everyone was looking at her seriously, so instead of arguing she scowled. "FINE I get it. Fuck you very much" She stormed from the area in to a place where she could be alone and power herself back up with out causing trouble or being seen as reckless. 

She knew last night had been dangerous. BUT the job was to get in and out with little conflict. she accomplished that... even if much to her chagrin she'd lost control before actually reaching their hideout. And there was a lot of throwing up...and she had taken on so many signals from their group...and kinda ruined Harley's old costume... "DAMN IT! I HATE WHEN HE'S RIGHT! Stupid best friend stupid logical always fucking RARGH!!!!" She punched the near by wall.

Ivy read over the list and showed it to Harley as they left, taking a non descriptive car. Harley and Ivy still in regular clothes as well as Bane. Since he no longer had the mask and now had hair he looked a lot different

Whilst Bane, Harley and Ivy were getting supplies, Alexander began working to make sure they had enough munitions for the members of the group without electric or elemental (or natural) abilities. 

It didn't take Bane long (with the help of the ladies) to get what they needed, and when they got back Alexander went straight to work with Joker to make sure they had enough bombs for the infiltration team, (made up of Selina and Harley) who would infiltrate the building, find the League's information and data stash, then blow the place once they successfully acquired it. 

In the mean time the rest of the group would assault the place directly, drawing the league out of the building so that they could take on the entire group, kill Talia, and remove the League's foothold in Gotham

Ariadni returned to the gang when she felt Bane's wavelengths. She smiled at him and kissed him "Welcome back everyone." She took the clothes Bane gave her and stepped out to change, she was extremely pleased by the entire thing, the 'fashionably' ripped black tights, high heeled black boots, the short but tasteful skirt and sexy but flexible shirt. It was all in dark reds and black.

"Hey Ivy Harley thanks for picking this out for me. It's so breathable, I can move quite well, these tights are also sexy" 

Ivy laughed softly. "Darling I didn't choose this... Bane did. Heard him rummaging through some things muttering about safety and 'her perfect ass' when he came back with us he had them all wrapped up in the satchel."

Harley agreed laughing. "She's right Dollface" She handed Alexander the other duffel bags. "We got a pretty big haul!"

George approached Ariadni and Bane clapping the other man's back "This is one hell of good look for her. You look lovely baby" He kissed her forehead.

Selina had gotten redressed in her cat suit. The rest were dressed and ready as well. Clearing a few last details and hearing a last ditch contingency plan from Ariadni that safely outlined the escape routes Alexander had missed.

Alexander smiled "You look great Adni! and thanks ladies...and Musclebutt for picking up the supplies" he grinned, smirking at Bane playfully who just rolled his eyes. 

Alexander buckled down, distributing all of the items and bombs to each person who needed them, before he went and got dressed and ready "We move out as soon as everyone is ready" he reminded. 

Bane kissed Adni's cheek "Glad you like the outfit, you look great in it" he grinned, before he moved to get ready himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Once everything was ready, the group split into two teams (Harley and Selina for the infiltration team, a smaller team would be harder to spot) and the rest to form the siege group. 

The joker took point, as his bombs were meant to create theatrics and draw out the enemy, though Alexander was right behind him, lifting huge earthen boulders and throwing them at the door of the old Asylum building "Talia Al Ghul! Your Doom is upon you! Do not hide behind those walls for they will not save you!" Alexander bellowed. 

Bane took a deep breath. He was ready to get his hands dirty and he knew the fight was upon them. 

In the meantime, Ivy was reaching out to the plants, acting as the group's eyes and ears, while also creating thorns to sabotage the enemy as the large group of league members poured from the building. 

"This distraction is going perfectly, let's hope this all goes without a hitch!" Alexander thought to Adni through telepathy.

Ariadni took to the air. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED US BITCH!" She screamed as loudly as she could, her thoughts traveling to Alexander "It's been a long time coming my dearest friend, let's not die tonight!" She pulled the pin on a grenade and it tossed in a group of Talia's assassin's.

George took deep breathes, kissing the boomerang's Adni had altered for him, giving them a kiss as he looked up the where she hovered, he attacked with them taking the head off five or so enemies.

Harley and Selina flittered through Old Arkham going unseen and unheard, Harley pouted not getting to kill, it was far more fun to pop their heads, then sneak.

The plan was going off easily but Talia had yet to come out. What was she doing? What took so long.

"After tonight we'll have a celebratory drink ON ME!" Alexander bellowed, charging forward once Joker started throwing bombs. He started using control of the earth to knock some of the assassins off their feet, the grenades that Bane and Adni threw began picking off some of them. 

After the grenades were used, Bane charged forward with a roar, beating down some of the Assassins and even using their weapons against them. Ivy's plants began launching pollen at the enemies, poison pollen that dazed some and killed others. 

Alexander knew they'd have a hard time keeping this up though, so he looked to Adni, Bane, and George "COVER ME!" He crouched low, fisting his hands in the ground and tapping into the earth, his eyes glowing red as he tapped into the earth's core, shifting the tectonic plates to create a huge chasm, 

This much power would take time to perform, so he needed them to cover him

Adni zipped to position, mentally swooning over Bane and George's fighting skills. Though Bane weilding the weapons that had been used on her and Alexander was a bit sickening. It touched deep fears in side her.

George made his way to point protecting Alexander's back, Adni was ahead of them not touching the ground, she knew what was coming. Joker was cackling a distance away stabbing people and shooting them. Ivy kept her end up.

Talia stormed from the far end of the former asylum up from the basements. The moment her right hand had told her it was the pair from Prague that she'd left alive and that Bane was with them... Her blood boiled.

Alexander chuckled "Special occasions call for special skills Darling" he teased playfully, diving down toward Talia knocking her off her feet before he landed, planting his feet in the earth as he conjured twin fireballs, one in each hand which slowly went from red hot to white hot in seconds. 

Bane continued doing what he did best, fighting assassins and tossing them away from Ivy, guarding her and keeping her from being overtaken by assassins. 

Selina smirked "Come on Harl, let's see what we can find in this place" she giggled in glee, her hips swaying as she walked down Arkham's halls

Talia laid there under her old enemy, she noticed his scars gone, her eyes snapped to Ariadni and saw that she too was unmarked. Inhaling deeply she cried out. "BANE HELP ME! PLEASE THEY ARE HURTING ME MY LOVE!" She made tears leap to her eyes and her voice was panicked and terrified. "I love you Bane we can be together, unless they kill me!"

Ariadni bristled, cracking a bolt right beside Talia's face, a warning, but still Talia screamed for Bane. Ariadni couldn't kill her yet the bitch had to suffer. "Stop lying!" She shouted, her image flickering like static on a shit tv. 

George took his place beside Bane and Ivy protecting her, he heard Talia's cries, Ariadni's voice full of pain, barely held rage. He pushed Bane toward the three. "Got this one mate. Your needed"

Harley scurried around searching through papers stuffing pretty much everything in her duffel bag and Selina's. Then she shrieked barreling past Catwoman "BABBBBYYY!" She shouted hugging a enormous hand held rocket launcher, she kissed the missile and rubbed her self on the launcher part before hoisting it up to show Catwoman.

Bane waited until Ivy was fully safe, George covering her as he went to where Talia and the two Metahumans were "You were a means to an end Talia" Bane said coldly, sliding his arms around Adni, his hair standing on end "Where as Adni and Alexander are equals...with Adni being much more" he grinned. 

Alexander backflipped off Talia, tossing one of the fireballs, catching her hair on fire "can't even die with honor can you Talia? fucking gross whore" He used stone to clasp her wrists together "how should we make her suffer Adni?" Alexander asked curiously with a smile. 

Catwoman's eyes widened "Harl, be careful with that...don't wanna blow us up now do ya?" she took the data from the league's computers and put it on a flash drive "Come on Harl, let's join the others" she added, setting a few bombs, with a detonator she could blow remotely

At Bane's touch Adni froze, his words making her relax into his hold, a content smile playing on her lips. "You have nothing left Talia. You failed your father and the league." Running her finger tips along Bane's rippling muscles she gave little contemplation. "Skin her alive, turn her mind on her, show her how disgusted her father truly was of her. Remind her how her mother died for nothing." 

She turned in Bane's embrace kissing him in front of Talia. "You will never be beneath me, nor I you" She took his knife, dropped beside Talia and began slicing thin strips of her enemies skin off. "You take her mind. I'll keep her alive until we are done" She stripped more flesh off making her way slowly up Talia's body.

Ivy watched George systematically snap the necks or those she'd yet to kill.

Harley stroked and pet the rocket launcher, running ahead of Catwoman. "I know what I'm doing Selina!!" She giggled in elation

Alexander smirked, doing just that, trapping her in an endless loop of all of her failures overexaggerated and overplayed. he also Made her confront her darkest fears as well, deciding that Scarecrow wasn't entirely wrong in his methods of torture. 

Bane kissed Ariadni before letting her do what she wanted, deciding to protect the two in case any straggler League Assassins attacked them. 

Catwoman chuckled a bit "For our sakes I hope so" She said simply, slipping from the building with Harley and watching the chaos unfold outside

Ariadni took twisted satisfaction in Talia's horror screams, the freakish pull of her face contorting in agony, she looked to Bane then back to Talia, slicing off a massive portion of her stomach flesh, rubbing the bloody floppy meat over Talia's face.

Harley ran past Ivy skidding to a stop she witnessed Ariadni's and Alexander working over Talia while Bane watched. "Hoolliiieeeeee shiiiit" She gawked.

Joker had finally turned back up covered in blood and gore, he appeared to be picking teeth from his hair...teeth that weren't his. He popped an instant erection when he watch his man torturing Talia Al Ghul.

Alexander worked hard to fuck up her mind, completely rewiring it to attack itself. eventually his work was done and he grinned "I'll let you finish the rest Adni, my work is done" he grinned as he wiped his hands on his pants. 

Bane looked over "Holy crap Harley has a rocket launcher" he said with wide eyes. before he looked back at Adni "We might wanna finish this up a bit" he admitted. 

Catwoman sidled up to Ivy "good work today Doll, this kitty got all the information we needed, with the help of Harl of course" she grinned

Ariadni snapped her head up. "Oh fuck she does... who gave her that?" She weighed her options. "Hmm speed would be key. One last blow" She turned back to the still barely alive Talia and stabbed her face repeatedly till she was unrecognizable.

Euphoria got to her feet embracing Bane. "Am I truly more?" She grinned happily, her gore slick hands gripping the back of his neck as they swayed a little.

Harley danced around showing off her new toy, as they began their exit. "Yeah I helped!!"

Joker set eyes on HIS Alexander, running like a track star and talking the man like quarterback he pulled him into a series of messy needy kisses, wrapping Alexander's legs around his hips he walked while still cuddling his beloved.

Bane grinned "Much more Darling" he purred playfully, kissing her tenderly "Also can I just say...while I do like that you murdered Talia...we both need a shower" he admitted with a chuckle. 

Alexander grinned, kissing Joker passionately, holding him close "Mmm...we did it Darling" he purred, nuzzling the Joker and making out with him happiy. 

Catwoman and Ivy led Harley as well, though as Bane and Adni made their way to follow, holding hands with Adni in the slight lead. Bane stepped slightly wrong though and before he knew it he yelped, falling to the chasm, gripping Adni's hand and trying to pull himself back up "Fuck, of all the ways to die" he muttered

Ariadni had been running and laughing, the scream of fear that left her echoed, she was yanked back, the side with her hand holding Bane's cracked into the disfigured rubble, she gasped to breathe through the pain, her arm was hyper extended the tendons in her wrist burned. "Bane! Hold on!" Her jaw clenched fighting tears.

Joker kissed Alexander, running his hands over the other males. "He he huuu haaa, we did it. Gotham is ours now...gotta say red green and guts is your color, you sexy fuck."

Bane grunted, "Darling I think..." he lost his other hand's grip on the ledge "I think this might be the time you let me go and save yourself" he grunted, "You've got Boomerang to think of ya know, besides...I mean maybe this is my penance for betraying those who made me" He tried to get a foothold, but there was no point. The chasm was too crumbly "like a fuckin graham cracker" he thought.

Alexander grinned, kissing back hungrily "mmm...we did, and now we can rebuild Gotham in our colors, green and purple" he grinned, before he looked around "Umm...we might have a problem"

Adni gasped through clenched teeth, a few tears hitting her cheeks. "Shut up, no!" She finally sobbed when Bane's body jerked down further and her pain doubled. "I'm NOT letting you go.... No reckless shit!" She took a sharp breath trying to pull Bane up. "We're equals you ass!" She felt the crumbling earth, the heat rising from the chasm below. "Baby, please! Please? Take my other hand!" She reached out to him. "George will kick your ass and...and ILL LET HIM" 

Joker looked around for enemies but quickly noticed they were missing two people. Harley and the other girls were thirty or so feet away already and hadn't notice a problem.

George froze he realized the sick feeling he was getting. Adni hadn't come screaming and laughing outside the courtyard, she wasn't trying to smear blood on him and Bane... He wasn't there either. "ARIADNI!" He bellowed scrambling across the damaged areas back toward the courtyards where he'd last seen her and Bane both.

Alexander's eyes widened "Baby, You are awesome and I'll be glad to make out and fuck your brains out later, but Adni needs me" He kissed the Joker passionately before levitating above the group, trying to spot Adni and Bane. 

Bane grunted "I don't wanna drag you down with me darling" he said as he tried to get her to let go, though she only gripped him tighter "Luckily for me...at least I got to meet you before my time was up" he added, though against his better judgment he tried to swing up so she could grab his other hand, which only threw him further off balance

Joker actually didn't argue, just slapped his ass and told him to go. They stayed and waited knowing there was nothing they could do to help. 

Adni gripped Bane's hand tighter adding her second hand to help, when she felt him try to let go she nearly broke. "You keep a tight hold or I'll kill you myself she snapped through tears, she could feel her body slowly dragging forward, the rubble and jagged stones digging into her, she was trembling. "Bane stop saying end of the world shit. I meant it. Please, please, I can't lose you," 

She sniffled loudly and strained "I WON'T LOSE YOU" She'd just managed to get leverage and begin yanking him up, when the earth below her slanted violently, she went with it, sliding right toward the now falling Bane "BANE NO!!" She shrieked.

George barreled inside the destroyed court Yard Alexander tight on his heels in time for both to see Ariadni vanish into the chasm. "ADNI!" He bellowed running forward.

Alexander grabbed George and threw him backward "YOU HAVE NO SUPER POWERS DUMBASS! Let a metahuman fix this!" He growled, before he moved to try and help them. 

Baane yelped, and when they began to fall Bane reflexively wrapped his arms protectively around her. If this was the end then he would die with her in his arms.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the END of Taking Gotham/You Should Have Killed Us: Act I   
> We are taking on a few other stories, but if you want there to be more, to get us to Act II, leave a comment below, tell us what you think. What you wanna see. If just might end up in Act II

Alexander was exhausted, they had won the day...however it was a long hard road both getting there and repairing the damage. Selina had done her part though, and had found the warehouse where the League had hidden a Lazarus pit. She also had information on other Lazarus pits all over the world. 

Alexander walked into the Warehouse, taking off his clothes and submerging himself in the waters, feeling it ease away all of his weariness and discomfort "There we go...now begins our Reign over Gotham..." He grinned, his eyes glowing with the energy from the pit and his own power.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> FIRST: Esclava means slave in Spanish, Bane (in the comics) has a Spanish background)
> 
> SECOND: My very muscular friend
> 
> THIRD: You'd be the slave in that regard pretty bitch
> 
> FOURTH: Handsome


End file.
